Journey of the Sevestar
by raychiu
Summary: Ash was told to give up his dream, which causes him and his family to leave the life of the ones who wronged him. After 5 weeks, the wrong ones got the invitation to his wedding. What will happen when they arrive in Sevestar and what will they find there?
1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

**Hello everyone, this is Raychiu here, and I decide to bring you all a new story. This story will be the replacement of Ash's Sevestar Story since that story is going to discontinued. I hope you understand about it. This story is also a betrayal story, but the main paring of the story is Ash and Alice and the region will still be the Sevestar Region, my OC region. But the difference is that I am not going to add OC Pokemon in the story, but rather the traitors are surprised to see the Galar Region Pokemon. Now without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Arrival

Located between the Hoenn Region and the Alola Region, there is a newly made region known as the Sevestar Region. This place is well known to the natives from the Galar Region, but it is unknown to the others as the Galar Region was promised to keep it a secret. Unlike the other regions, there are no Pokemon native to this region. All the Pokemon are from the 8 regions and not only that, Alolan, Galarian and even Legendary Pokemon are said to be inhabited in this region.

5 years has passed, the King and the Queen of this region decide to open this region to the other regions. Due to the fact that their son has become the Pokemon Master and the fact that he is going to be married. Everyone are crazy about this whole news, therefore they ships and planes that are going to this region are full every day.

Sailing on the seas is a ship that has the sign of the Aether Paradise, inside the ship are a group of trainers whose name are Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow, Lillie and Gladion.

"Why are we heading there again? Big Brother?" Bonnie asks.

"Because we got an invitation to a wedding party, Bonnie." Clemont says.

"The letter said that the Champion of this region and the Elite 4 member of this region is going to be married, but the problem is, we have no clue who those two are and how they know us." Brock says.

As they are having this discussion, Lillie asks, "Do you think he would be there?"

Everyone frowns as they know who she is talking about. Five years ago, they all go to the house in the Pallet Town in Kanto. The boy they are talking about just lost his seventh League in the Alola Region against Lillie's brother Gladion. Not wanting the boy to be sad about another league loss, they decide to ask him to pursue another dream and give up becoming a Pokemon Master.

The boy is very sad as he thinks they give up on him, his mother asked them to leave the place so that he would think about it. The group did it so that it could give him some time to think. But as they go there in the next day, they find that everything is gone. The house is empty for sale and also the boy's Pokemon from what Professor Oak told them. They just realized that they must have been running away from them. This causes them to feel shock and guilty to say those words, but it is too late, the boy and his mother are never found after that day.

Arriving at the port, the group leave the ship as they get to the plaza. They look around and Dawn says, "This place sure looks lively."

"I agree." Cilan says. "It is truly a spectacular place."

"So where are we? Brock?" Misty asks the man who is looking at his guide.

"According to the guide, this is the Otem Town, though it is not a big town, but it is where the King and Queen's castle locates as well as the Professor's Lab."

"You mean the Queen and the King? This place has Royalties?" Max asks in surprise.

"It could be." Mallow says dreamily, "The King and the Queen have a prince and it looks so handsome..."

"Or a Princess that looks so beautiful..." Brock says, causing the others to sigh.

"We should get to the Professor's Lab first." Clemont says as they walk towards the lab. On their way, they see a lot of Pokemon, some of them are unknown to them since they don't know anything about the Pokemon. But they manage to find the lab which is located in front of the castle.

"Excuse me, is the Professor here?" Once the group go into the lab, they see no one there as they are confused. "Strange, so the Professor isn't in his or her lab..." Gladion says.

"No! Crabominable, please be fine!" Then they hear the sound from the backyard of the lab, so they go see it and then they see two people. One recalls the Crabominable and he says, "I lost so easily...How could this be?"

The female says, "Just because I am the Professor doesn't mean I didn't focus on my Pokemon battling as an Elite 4 member." She smiles, "But I admit, you gave me a tough battle with those Fighting Types. I do hope we can battle again."

The group finally sees the Professor, despite the fact that she is wearing a Lab Coat, she has black hair and black dress under her lab coat.

The challenger nods and he thanks the Professor as he rushes off to the Pokemon Center. The Professor notices the group and she turns to her Pokemon.

"And thank you for helping me, Grimmsnarl." She recalls the Pokemon to her Pokeball.

"Excuse me, are you the Professor?" Serena asks, and then she walks towards them.

"I am, my name is Eve Urup. I am the Professor of this Sevestar Region, what can I do for you?" Eve asks.

"You see, we are new to this region. But we got an invitation from the Champion himself to attend his wedding." Misty says.

"Ah, I see. So you must be the guests that the Champion has told me about." Eve says. "And the wedding is around the corner after all, since the Champion is going to marry my little sister." Eve says with a smile.

"Wait, your sister?" Lana asks. "Your sister is the strongest Elite 4 member of this region?"

"Why yes." Eve says with a proud smile. "Her skills of handling Ice Type Pokemon made us really proud. I think that they really make a great pair as the strongest couple in this region."

"Can you tell us about the Champion? We know nothing about him and how did he send us the invitations to his wedding?" Iris asks.

"All I can say is that he is the Prince of this region." This causes them to widen their eyes. "He is also a successful Businessman that has the Company known as RPA, the company that makes this region a great fortune."

"Wow...he seems like a influential person..." May says. "So what is his name?"

"It is all over the place and you should have seen the posters, his name is Ash Ketchum." This causes them to get shocked, and Lillie asks, "Are you serious? Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah. I guess you heard that name from before, consider that he had traveled throughout the regions with his trusty Pikachu." Eve says.

The others start to frown as they remember what they tried to do to him. Some of the girls in the group are sad that Ash is going to be married and it is neither of them. Serena asks, "Who is your sister and how did she and Ash meet?"

Eve says, "All I can say that she is the reason why Ash is dense during his travels. We all live in Pallet Town since born and we already are friends that play with each other. We have been together for seven years, but at that time, my family are moving to the Kalos Region. After he lost the Alola League, let's say that he and his mother come to our house, they invited us to be a part of this region. My sister Alice is the closest to Ash, so it is just a matter of time that both of them confess to each other. Ever since that day, they are inseparable."

Eve turns around and thinks darkly, "A handsome prince chose my sister as his princess, she is quite lucky."

The others nod with a frown and then Clemont says, "I see. Thank you for everything, we will be taking our leave."

"Hold on a second." Eve says as she turns around, much to their confusion. "Why don't you stay here for a while?"

"But we don't want to be a burden..." Bonnie says.

"It will be my burden if Ash finds out that I didn't give you guys the preparations to travel this region." Eve sighs. "How about first I show you around my lab?"

The others sigh and they agree. Then they see that there are 24 Pokeballs on the table that lists the Starter Pokemon. "So what are those Pokemon inside those Pokeballs?"

"Oh, you see, they are the starters for every region. You see, starting from this line is Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola and the last one is Galar."

"Galar Region? I don't think I have heard of this region..." Max says.

"We know." Serena says. "It is close to our region. Back when were taught the history, we Kalos Region had a hundred-year war with this region and we won in the end."

"I thought I remembered about it. It also used to colonized Unova and the Alola Region. But we managed to get our independence in the end." Lillie says.

"Well, I see you all know your history well." Eve says with a smile.

"But we just thought of it as a myth, we didn't know anything about their Pokemon or their culture." Cilan says.

"I see, then here are the Pokemon." She sends them out and then there are a monkey Pokemon known as Grookey, the Rabbit Pokemon known as Scorbunny and the lizard like Pokemon known as Sobble.

"Wow, they all look cute." Bonnie says.

"Of course they are." Misty says as she tries to pet Sobble, but it starts to cry, causing her to panic. "What did I do?"

Eve sighs, "Don't worry. Sobble is just like a Bonsly. It gets scared easily."

"But why do I feel like I want to cry as well?" Misty asks.

"Oh, because that the tears pack the chemical punch of 100 onions, so it is true that we all might to cry once he cries." Eve says.

Then Mallow sees the Grookey using the branch to beat the table, and then she says, "Though the Grookey sure likes to play the rhythm."

"Of course." Eve says. "This little guy uses its special stick to strike up a beat, the sound waves produced carry revitalizing energy to the plants and flowers in the area."

"Wow. And what about Scorbunny?" May asks.

"He is a great runner of course." Eve says. "So do you want to take care of them? Consider as the welcome gift to you."

Then after the decision, May takes the Scorbunny, Mallow takes the Grookey and Misty takes Sobble. And then they all get the Pokedex from the Professor and they stay at the lab for a while.

* * *

In the Castle, the King of Galar, also known as Adam Ketchum, is standing at the balcony as Ash walks towards him. "Father?"

Adam sees Ash comes and he pats on his shoulder. "What is it? My young prince?" Adam asks. "And where is your future wife?"

"She is shopping with Mom, since Mom insists to buy a perfect wedding dress for her." Ash says. "But are you sure it is a good idea to let those people who gave up on me attend on the wedding?"

"I am sure they will understand what they did was wrong." Adam says. "That is why we are going to let them travel around the region to seek out the truth."

Ash sighs and he says, "I hope you are right, Father. Maybe it is a good opportunity to forgive them."

* * *

**Now this is the end of the first chapter, and this story will become more like the story A New Ash Ketchum, but like I said, no OC Pokemon will appear and Ash won't be guiding them around. So I hope you enjoy the story and it will be uploaded in Tuesdays.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

Chapter 2: Start of the Journey

A new day arises from the sky and the group thanks Professor Eve for letting them stay at the lab for a night. They are looking at the castle as they see a boy riding what seems to be a Pink horse with a Pikachu on his shoulder. They all know very well, that the person is actually Ash himself, but dressing and acting like a prince in the fairy tale isn't what they are expecting.

"This castle really belongs to Ash and his family..." Serena frowns, "I can't believe that he is married and it wasn't any one of us..."

"I know, but what can we do? It is our fault that it becomes like this." Dawn says.

As they are walking on Route 1, they are looking at the vast plains with a lot of Normal Type Pokemon Roaming around. There, they see a girl brushing some kind of sheep Pokemon with a Blissey and a Wigglytuff by her side, but much to their confusion, the two Pokemon has some kind of gem on them. The girl seems to be enjoying it, but the group didn't know what Pokemon she is brushing.

"There you go." The girl sees the approaching goat Pokemon that seems to be the evolution of the one she is brushing. But that sheep Pokemon has a gem as well. The girl turns around and notices the group, "Oh, hello there. What can I do for you?"

Brock wants to flirt with the girl, but he is stopped by his Croagunk. Kiawe decides to ask, "What are those Pokemon? I have never seen those before."

"Oh, those are Wooloo and Dubwool. They are native to the Galar Region and their wool are great for the fabric." The girl says, "My name is Naomi. It is nice to meet you."

"Wait, that Naomi? I heard about you, you are the famous stylist in the whole world." Dawn gasps.

"Why thank you." Naomi says with a smile. Then the others introduce themselves to her, and she nods.

"So what are you doing here?" Misty asks.

"I actually live around here, my house is over there." She points at the house as they see some Normal Type Pokemon resting there.

Lillie asks, "Naomi, why are your Blissey and Wigglytuff having those gems?"

"The gems mean that they are actually Pokemon of Prince Ash and Princess Alice. After all, it is because of them that I manage to become famous like I am now."

"Wait, you know Ash?" Serena asks as they are surprised.

"Of course I know him personally." Naomi says, but then they hear a sound and they see a wild Wooloo is trying to tackle on the fence.

"No you Wooloo. You can't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Naomi says as a Stoutland with the same gem goes to chase the Wooloo away. She turns around and says, "Sorry about that, these Wooloo here likes to break my fence and I have to chase them off."

"I see..." Then they hear a rumble, as they turn around, they find a herd of Tauros running so fast as they almost trample them. All of them are also wearing the same gems.

"What is going on?" Clemont asks.

"Oh, those are Prince Ash's Tauros." Naomi says. "Since this place has enough space to roam around. So Prince Ash leaves them to my care."

"Wait, so those are Ash's Tauros?" Misty says in shock. Naomi says, "Well, not only that, Ash also has asked a lot of us to help taking care of his Pokemon, since he is a busy man of course."

"Seriously?" Max asks, "But why didn't he ask us for help?"

"Maybe because we tried to tell him to give up the dream." May frowns. "He doesn't trust us..."

"In fact, we all knew about it. But the fact that you still got the invitation from Ash himself means that he probably doesn't hate you, but he doesn't forgive you that easily." Naomi sighs.

As they enter the room, Naomi pales as she sees that the refrigerator is open with the berries gone. She says, "Those Skwovet and Greedent again..."

"What's wrong? Naomi?" Cilan asks.

"You see, from the Galar Region, we have Pokemon that likes to eat berries. Wait for a second." She goes under the table and then they hear some noises, then she comes out with two Pokemon in her hand, one of them also has the gem. "Skwovet and Greedent. They are from the Galar Region and they are heavy Berry eaters."

"Wow..." Mallow says as she takes out the berry, and then the two Pokemon eat it happily. Naomi sits down and says, "So I guess you want to know how I meet Ash?"

As they nod, she says, "You see, I was from the Hoenn Region. Petalburg City to be exact."

"That is the same as us." Max says and May nods.

"I knew about it, you two were the children of the Gym Leader Norman. In fact, he was my idol, which causes me to train Normal Types." Naomi says as the Maple Siblings are happy to hear about it. "I wandered in the Petalburg Woods, and it was then I found a Furfrou, a Pokemon that can be styled in a lot of different forms. I showed him about how it can change its form and then I promised him that I would come back and helped him style. It was then that I realized my dream to become the stylist."

She smiles at the memory and says, "4 years ago, I met Ash and Alice. At that time they were dancing near the river with the Legendary Pokemon Meloetta singing by their side. I couldn't help but watch them doing it, but Furfrou exposed us as we were found by them. But instead of chasing us away, he asks me about what I was doing. I replied everything to them and they decided to help me fulfill my dream. They fund me to study under stylists like Paris and Sherman, and thanks to them that I gain the skills that I have been dreaming of achieving."

"That is a nice story." Cilan says. "No wonder that you are this successful."

"Why thank you." Naomi says.

Just then, a Bewear with the Ketcchum Gem comes into the house with a lot of berries in its hands, Naomi says, "Oh, Bewear, thank you for your help, just place them in the refrigerator."

The Bewear nods as he does it, Sophocles says, "Hey, isn't this Bewear belonged to Team Rocket?"

"What?" This causes the others to be surprised. Naomi says, "It was never Team Rocket's to begin with. But it was true, this Pokemon had been preventing Team Rocket from blasting off in Alola. But Team Rocket never captured it, and Ash is the one that captured it so that it can harvest berries for us to eat and use."

"I see." Lillie says. Then she notices a picture of four Sawsbuck with different seasons, each one also has a gem. She asks, "Where did this photo come from?"

As the others see it, Clemont says, "You are right. Sawsbuck are Pokemon that changes appearance in accordance to the season. But how is this possible?"

Naomi says, "Who knows, but Ash is the one that sent me this photo. In fact, those Sawsbuck are also belonging to Ash as well."

Just then, they hear a neighing sound as Naomi goes towards the door. Ash just hops down from the horse and Naomi says, "Ash, what a surprise."

The group is surprised to see Ash, who is standing in front of the door. But Ash pretends not to notice them and asks, "Naomi, how are my Pokemon doing?"

Naomi says, "I sent your Pidgeot, Fearow, Noctowl, Braviary and Staraptor to Aera, so they should be fine. Raticate and Greedent are still consuming a lot of berries, thanks to Bewear that our supply doesn't reduce. Wigglytuff, Lopunny and Blissey have been doing a great job helping me soothing the Pokemon."

Just then, they see Tauros running past them, along with Stantler, Furret, Linoone, Dubwool, Bouffalant and Sawsbuck. Ash says, "Are they having a morning run?"

"Well, they are actually playing tag. Don't ask me why." Naomi says. "Now where was I?"

Pikachu notices another Pikachu and he pats at him, causing it to be turned back to Ditto. Kecleon also appears from the wall as Pikachu greets him.

"Ditto has been doing a good job disguising as me. Thanks for your Meowth teaching him human speech.

"Well, I know that he will be very useful." Ash laughs.

"Drampa, Porygon-Z and Stoutland have been taking care of this place great, but still..."

They see Dunsparce and Diggersby are digging the holes around, while Ambipom is swinging around the trees. Purugly is sleeping by the pond with Bibarel building something with sticks. As for Furfrou, it has been showing with the other 9 about its fur.

"Regardless of those troublemakers, it is nice to see them having a good progress." Ash says, "The reason I'm here is to get Meowth."

"Oh, I see. I'll get him, by the way, your friends were inside. Are you going to greet them?" Naomi asks.

"The time has not come yet. I can't meet them for now." Naomi nods as she closes the door and then rushes to call Meowth.

As Naomi and Meowth arrive at the living room, they see that the group are staring at the window. Meowth asks, "What are you twerps doing?"

The others are surprised to hear the voice and then Bonnie asks, "You're Team Rocket's Meowth?"

"Nah, Team Rocket disbanded 5 years ago since our boss was arrested for his crimes. Right now I am the twerp's Pokemon." Meowth says, showing the gem to them. "But excuse me that the twerp needs me, so I must go."

The others sigh as Naomi brings Meowth to Ash. "How is your spa? Meowth? You enjoy it?"

"I felt relaxed thanks to Naomi here." Meowth says. "And I feel like I can do another battle."

"Sure, once we get to Silkan City, we will have the battle." Before Ash is going to leave, the others call him. "Ash, is that you?"

Ash stops his feet and then he says coldly, "The time that I talk to you hasn't come yet. Patience is what you should do now."

Ash mounts on his horse and says, "Pikachu, Meowth, we are going, we don't want to be late for our company, do you?"

Pikachu bids farewell to Ditto and Kecleon and he rushes to the Pokemon. Meowth says, "Wait for me, Ash."

Once they are settled, Ash says, "Now good girl, please take us to Silkan City." The horse neighs and they ride off their sight.

"What does he mean that the time to talk to us hasn't come? He is such a kid..." Iris says.

"It means that he is not ready to see you again after what you tried to tell him 5 years ago. I know that he really takes emotions very seriously that I understand how he feels to be betrayed." This causes them to frown. "But don't worry. Time is the key to let him talk to you, that is what he said. By the way, if you go pass the Plain Plains, you'll be arriving at the Silkan City, the biggest city in this region as well as the place where the Gym is located."

"I see, thank you for your help." Brock says as they bid her farewell and leave.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter. And this time we manage to get into Naomi, one of Ash's current friends in the Sevestar Region. I hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Edited)

Chapter 3: Silkan City

After a walk from the vast plains, they manage to see a place where there are a lot of buildings and parks. May says, "So this is Silkan City? It's so big..."

"You're right. It seems like Lumiose City or Hau'oli City combined, even Castelia City as well..." Cilan says.

As they stroll on the road, they can see how people and Pokemon are walking together on the streets, and they also see posters about the RPA Company and the brands from all over the world.

"It seems like the RPA Department store is the ideal place for shopping goers." Brock looks at the book and says, "Since it is the biggest department store of the building and Ash is the one who made it."

"Seriously? That Ash? Who hates perfumes and even shopping?" Misty asks in surprise.

"But if that's the case, why is he doing this?" Kiawe asks.

"We should go there if we want to find out the truth." Mallow says as they go inside the department store.

In the Department Store, they are amazed at how big it is and how the place looks gorgeous. They see a Persian and a Delcatty walking around the jewel store, and a Kangaskhan is feeding a baby with milk at the Miltank stand, an Eevee, Spinda and Exploud are performing in front of the crowd. They also see a Farfetch'd sky racing against a Swellow, Unfezant and Toucannon through the TV, they also see a Dodrio and a Girafarig having packages on its back for delivery.

Not only that, they also see an Ursaring and an Oranguru at the drinks Stand, a Smeargle with the portrait stand, a Slaking is just snoring at the small Pokemon Hotel area with a Snorlax and a Komala, a Castform is showing the weathers of the region. A Lickilicky is helping with the restaurant as a chef, A Gumshoos and a Watchog are acting as guards. An Audino is acting as a nurse along with Nurse Joy, and a Cinccino is cleaning up the place. All the Pokemon listed above have something in common, they have the Ketchum Gem with them as well.

Dawn, May and Serena are at the clothes floor and they are marveling at the sight of all kinds of dresses. Dawn notices a dress and she says, "Look, May. There is a dress made by the famous Elesa from Unova."

"Really?" May gasps as they go watch it. Then Serena also notices the store from Valerie, she says, "Even Valerie's shop as well. This is amazing." Unknown to her, the Queen Delia and the Princess Alice are inside the same store as Delia is helping Alice find the clothes.

"So have you decided yet, my dear?" Delia asks.

"I don't know, your highness. I mean, all my Mom's clothes are great, but I don't know if it suits me..." Alice sighs.

"I am sure it will, after all, you are Ash's angel and he will like whatever you are wearing."

Alice nods as she goes to try out the new clothes, and then Delia decides to look some more until she bumps into Serena. "I am sorry." Serena says with a bow.

"It's fine, no harm has done." Serena recognizes the voice and then she asks, "Ms. Ketchum? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Delia notices that the one who bumps into her is no other than Serena. "Oh my, Serena, dear. How have you been?"

"I am fine, Ms. Ketchum, but what are you doing here?" Serena asks.

"Oh, since my son is going to be married, so I decided to help the wife with the wedding gown." Delia says.

"So it is true that Ash is going to be married..." Serena says with a frown. Delia notices it and she says, "You must be regretting what you said all those years ago, right? But in fact, Ash did think of your words about telling him to find another job."

"Huh?" Serena asks in confusion. Delia says, "You see, if you didn't tell him to find another job father than being a Pokemon Master, he wouldn't have opened this department store for people to come and explore."

"Really? Doesn't he hate us for doing that to him?" Serena asks.

"Well...he was a little hurt that you guys gave up on him, but he doesn't actually hate you guys for doing that to him." Delia frowns a little and then she says, "But even though he invited you guys to his wedding, he was still afraid of seeing you guys again."

"I know..." Serena says. "He showed that well back when we stayed at Naomi's house."

"Don't worry, I am sure he would be likely to open up to you guys again. Right now please excuse me since I needed to stay by the bride's side."

"Okay, thank you for talking with me, Ms. Ketchum." Serena says as she rushes off to find Dawn and May.

* * *

At the same time, Lillie and Gladion are at the library since Lillie wants to read books about the history of Sevestar. But they are kinda lost since it looks like a maze. Just then, a librarian comes and says, "Can I help you guys?"

"Yes, please. Is there any books regarding the history of this region?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, I can take you there." The girl says. "I am Rosa, by the way."

"I am Lillie, and this is my brother, Gladion. It is nice to meet you." Lillie says.

"Lillie and Gladion...do you mean that Lillie and Gladion Aether? The children of the Aether Family?"

"Yes, that is us..." Gladion says. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, since my brother is kinda fan of yours." Rosa sighs.

"You have a brother?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, he is over there." As they walk forward, they see a place blocked by glass walls and two people are battling inside the walls. Rosa says, "You see, this is not only the library, this is also the place where the Silkan Gym is at."

"This is the Gym?" Gladion is surprised. "No way."

Then they hear the boy says, "Alright, now time to show you my trick." He then recalls his Snorlax in his Pokeball, and then the ball suddenly goes bigger and then the boy throws it into the air. Snorlax comes out with 10 times bigger than its normal self and it has trees and grass on the belly.

"What's going on here?" Gladion gasps.

"Oh, what you saw is the Gigantamax. It is an evolution of Dynamax." Rosa says.

"But what is a Dynamax?" Lillie asks.

"It is a technique from the Galar Region. Just like Z Moves, it comes from a Pokemon known as Eternatus and it makes Pokemon become bigger and stronger. Max Moves are used instead of normal moves, and each max moves are powerful and tough since they will have additional effects."

"I see." Lillie says as then they see the match is over. The boy then shakes hands with the opponent and gives out the badge sine Snorlax faints in the end. Once the battle is over, then the battlefield disappear and instead it is replaced by the book shelves.

"Ah, Rosa, there you are." The gym leader walks towards them and Rosa says, "Nate, these two are Lillie and Gladion Aether."

"Oh my, it is nice to meet you. I am Nate, the Gym Leader of the Silkan City." Nate says.

"Your Snorlax is strong, but I am sorry to see that you lost." Lillie says.

"It's fine." Nate says, "My gym is the first one, so it is possible that I hold back so that people can get badges easily."

"I see what you mean." Gladion says. Lillie then decides to ask, "If you are the Gym Leader...does that mean you know Ash?"

Rosa says, "You mean Ash Ketchum, of course we know him, it is his help that we become the Gym Leaders of the Silkan City."

"Wait, I thought the Gym Leaders are only one...don't tell me..."

"That we are co-gym leaders just like in Mossdeep City? You're correct." Nate says as he takes them to a private box, "Ash told me that you guys have friends, so call them here and I will tell you all the story."

Lillie and Gladion nod as they call their friends. The others are still trying to have fun, but after Gladion mentioned that the ones who called them to come are the Gym Leaders, they quickly rush to their side.

"So you are the Gym Leaders?" Misty asks.

"Yes. We are one of the fourteen gym leaders." Rosa says. "We specializes in Normal Types since the Plain Plains are nearby."

"I see." Brock says. "So how did you meet Ash?"

"Well, at first, we were just trainers living in Aspertia City of the Unova Region, we were students taught under the Gym Leader Cheren there. It was then we got attacked by poachers...they tried to took our Patrat and our Yungoos...and we couldn't do anything because they have their guns on us."

This causes them to feel shock towards the siblings. Rosa says, "Just then, we were saved by two people who wore white uniforms, they stopped those poachers and saved our Pokemon. Not only that, they hailed themselves as Team Plasma."

"Wait, Team Plasma? Are you serious?" Iris asks. "That was a evil criminal team..."

"But we heard that it was doing good things instead of bad stuff..." Cilan says.

"Yes, at first we were surprised to hear the name, but then they revealed themselves as Ash and Alice, the leaders of the current Team Plasma."

"Wait, you mean Ash and Alice are the leaders of the Team Plasma?" Serena asks.

"Of course. Apparently, they have help from the former Team Plasma scientist Colress and the former King N. Which is the reason why he chooses the name."

"I see." Dawn says.

"And that was the time when we first met, we also joined them and they took us to this region. With our hard work, we become Gym Leaders." Rosa says. "And Ash has us take care of his Pokemon, which is Snorlax."

"Wait, Ash lets you take care of his Snorlax?" Brock asks.

"Yeah. His Snorlax sure is a heavy eater, but it has been doing well, especially with the Gigantamax ability." Rosa says.

"What is the Gigantamax?" Max asks, and then they tell what they said to Lillie and Gladion to the others, and they are surprised to learn the truth.

"So now it becomes the giants battling? That is ridiculous." May says.

"Well, it is thanks to RPA working with the Macro Cosmos that we managed to gain the ability to Dynamax." Rosa says.

Just then, they hear a commotion outside and then Nate rushes out. Serena asks, "What's going on?"

After Nate comes back, he says, "Don't worry about that. Every Sunday in this department store, we will have a special prize draw. Ash will pick a trainer by drawing the small note that has the trainers names on it. And the lucky winner might get a big prize, which is Type: Null."

"Type: Null? Are you serious?" Gladion asks in shock.

"What is Type: Null?" Bonnie asks, "Is it a cute Pokemon?"

"Well, you can say so." Rosa says. "But it is an artificial Pokemon just like Porygon. You see, we have a lab that creates this Pokemon. But we have changed its danger level to the lowest so that everyone can train it."

"I see." Kiawe says, then they got the notes as they write their names on them, then they throw into the box. After an hour, Ash and his own Silvally comes to the stage and he gives out the introduction before picking a note.

"And the lucky winner who gets the Type: Null is..." He looks at the paper and he is surprised. "Lillie Aether."

This causes everyone to clap, but Lillie is shocked to hear her name. Then she is escorted to the stage and Ash says, "Well, congratulations, Lillie. Now you are the owner of this Type: Null."

Lillie takes the Pokeball and says, "Thank you, Ash." But she knows that Ash doesn't want to talk to them, so she just quickly goes back to the others.

"You are so lucky, Lillie. You got the first prize." Lana says.

"I know...but it sure is surprising." Lillie says as she sends it out, and then it looks at Lillie curiously before getting used to her. Clemont says, "You're not kidding that it is friendlier."

"Of course." Nate says as he looks at the time, "Since it is time for Dinner, how about we go eat at Ash's restaurant?"

"Ash has his own restaurant?" Cilan asks.

Rosa says, "Of course he has. He is a five star chef thanks to the Kalos Elite 4 Seibold teaching him five years ago."

"What? He has been taking cooking lessons from the famous chef?" Max asks in shock.

"Of course. Let's go." As they leave, Ash has been watching them from afar, until Alice walks towards him and says, "Guess who I am?"

Ash smiles and turns around, he sees Delia and Alice finish their shopping. "My princess of course. I always remember your beautiful voice."

As they share a kiss, Alice asks, "Are you still spying your former friends?"

Ash sighs, "Yeah, I still have doubts, since they regretted to say those to me, but I want to know if it is true."

Delia sighs, "I understand. But since they are going to your restaurant, how about we also go there for dinner as well?"

"Are you sure? Mother?" Ash asks. "I mean, I don't mind at all."

"Then it is settled." As they go to the restaurant, they took the seat that is closest to the kitchen as they sit down. But the former friends also notice them sitting over there.

"So that is Alice?" Iris asks in surprise. "I thought she would be black hair just like Eve."

"Well, she is a special case." Rosa says. "She is the only one that inherits her father's white hair. But she didn't want to dye it black because that white is the color close to ice. Her specialty."

"I see." Lillie says. And they are feeling a little jealous of how Ash and Alice are talking happily together. Not only that, the Pikachu Ash owned also sits on Alice's lap as it shows its enjoyment.

After finishing the meal, the former friends show their contents and Dawn says, "It sure is delicious."

Cilan says, "Indeed. I can't believe that all of the food were designed by Ash himself."

"Well, he changed of course." Rosa says. Then they see Ash, Alice and Delia also walk out of the restaurant. Alice says, "I always like the desserts you made, Ash. It sure makes me feel like heaven."

"Why thank you." Ash says. "But compared to my sister, I am nothing."

Delia says, "It is true that Insey made the best desserts, but you shouldn't compare yourself to her. Speaking of her, are you going to see her in Resout Town?"

"I might as well. Besides, Pikachu likes to eat the honey cake there, right? Buddy?" Pikachu shows his V sign as they laugh. "But it is late now, we will go there tomorrow."

"I see." Delia says. "Then we should head back to the castle or else Adam will be worried of us."

"Okay, Mother." Then they leave the department store. The former friends are watching them and then Rosa says, "It seems like the department store is about to close. Now that you have seen the Silkan City, the next place should be the Resout Town. It is also a place which has the gym."

"Resout Town, huh? But how are we going there?" May asks.

"You just have to go through the Bugger Forest. It is a forest just like Petalburg Woods, Pinwheel Forest and Viridian Forest, or Ilex in Johto." Nate says.

"In other words, there are a lot of Bug Pokemon inside." Misty says with fear.

"True, Resout Town is full of Bug Pokemon after all." Nate says. "So be prepared before entering." The other nods as Nate and Rosa lead them to the hotel.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter, the group manages to see what Alice looks like, but they don't have the chance to interact with her. I hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Edited)

Chapter 4: A Sibling Battle

In the next day, the group has come out of the Hotel as they are heading towards the Bugger Forest, Nate and Rosa take them to the entrance since they are still new to the region, until they see something that really shocked them.

Ash and Alice are standing at the park and Alice says, "Are you sure she will be coming?"

Ash says, "Of course. There are 2 minutes that she would come."

"Detection: Brother in front of me." They turn around and see that the girl is standing in front of them as well as Naomi. Naomi sighs and says, "Could you please stop with your robotic voice? Namie?"

"Oops." Namie shows her tongue and then she gives Ash a hug. Ash says, "Namie, Naomi, you are here."

"Hey guys. How is your wedding planning?" Naomi asks.

"Great, we are going to check on Insey and Shelia with the cake they are making after that." Alice says.

"Sister Insey's cake is delicious." Namie says with a smile. "I can't wait to see how it goes. But since I came all the way from Galar, you promised me that we will have a battle, brother."

Ash says, "Of course I do remember. How about we borrow Nate's Gym and we can have the battle with our Dynamax Pokemon?"

"Sure. What do you say, Eevee?" Namie asks as Eevee yelps.

Once they walk away, Misty asks, "Who is that girl besides Naomi?"

"That is Namie Ketchum, she is Ash's fifth sister and the third youngest. She is also a Gym Leader all the way from the Galar Region."

"What? Ash has siblings?" Serena is surprised. "How come we don't know anything about it?"

"Well, his dad." Rosa says. "But Ash has seven sisters and 3 brothers. Being the eldest, Ash is the one that takes care of them until they become Gym Leaders."

Brock says, "I never knew that he would be in the same shoes as me."

"But they are having a battle, right? We might as well go watch how he did." Max says as they rush off.

* * *

Inside the library battlefield, Namie and Ash are standing at the other sides as Naomi becomes the referee. "Now let the battle begin."

Namie says, "Diggersby, use Dig." As Diggersby digs underground, Ash says, "If you are going to hide, then I will make sure you won't catch me. Froslass, use Hail!"

As the snow appears, Froslass' ability Snow Cloak activates as it disappears on the field. The group are staring in awe and then Namie says, "Diggersby, Mud Shot!"

Then Diggersby jumps out of the ground and shooting the mud everywhere, and it eventually hits Froslass in the end. "Good, use Bounce!"

Diggersby jumps into the air and then it hits Froslass by the head, causing it to wince in pain. "Froslass, are you okay?"

Froslass nods and Ash sighs, "Thank you. Now Froslass, play time is over and then use Sheer Cold."

Namie widen her eyes as the move is a one hit knockout move, and then the Diggersby is defeated.

"Nice work, Froslass." Ash says.

"Don't think it is over, Brother." Namie says, "I still have Eevee."

Eevee jumps into the field and then Ash says, "Then I'll use Pikachu." Pikachu also jumps into the field. "Now Gigantamax time!"

Both Pokemon become bigger and stronger, and the group are surprised to see Pikachu using Gigantamax. Ash says, "Use Max Steelspike!"

Pikachu knocks the tail on the ground and spikes appear, hitting the Pokemon. Namie says, "Then how about G-Max Cuddle?"

Eevee starts to rub against Pikachu, causing it to have hearts in his eyes. Ash groans and says, "Not bad. But Pikachu has been trained to stay focus. G-Max Volt Crash!"

Pikachu then hits the Pokemon with the large thunder, causing it to explode and Eevee return to normal after fainting. Namie frowns, "I am still not in your level, brother."

"I know. But don't worry, you will be getting there soon." Ash says. "By the way, we are going to find Insey and Shelia, how about we go together?"

Naomi says, "I wished I could have come with you, but I got another call from the clients to style their Pokemon. So I am sorry."

"It's fine." Namie says. "We will see you at the wedding."

Naomi nods as she leaves, Ash turns to Alice and Namie, "So let's go?"

"Sure." Alice says as they walk into the forest. The ones who regret of betraying Ash sees the scene and they are frowning. Nate says, "Don't worry, you will still have chance to find them in Resout Town. Just be careful."

"I know, thank you for everything." Serena says as they bid farewell. Rosa asks, "So would they be able to get Ash's forgiveness?"

"I don't know." Nate sighs. "But I hope that they can get his forgiveness."

* * *

Once they are inside the Bugger Forest, the regretted traitors are in awe to see all kinds of Bug Type Pokemon wandering around, except for Misty, who can't help but being scared at the sight of the Pokemon. But then they find that they are lost as Ash and the other two are nowhere in sight.

"Where did they go?" Max asks as they are now lost.

"I don't know. Just how do they get out of our sight this easily?" Iris yells as she kicks the tree, but much to their shock that Kakuna all fall down with anger and Misty says, "You just have to do that!"

Then the Kakuna evolves and then they start to chase the group. The group are running for their lives as Serena asks, "What should we do now?"

At the same time, two people are walking as they notice the group, the girl says, "Surch, it seems like we have another job to do."

"I agree, Katie." Surch says as they run towards the group and then they take out their Capture Stylers. They capture the Beedrill that are chasing the group and then they send them away.

Katie rushes towards the group and asks, "Are you two alright?"

Lillie says, "Thank you for saving us, but who are you guys?"

Dawn says, "From the stylers you have, you two must be Rangers?"

Surch says, "Yes, the reason we are here is because that there are a lot of dangerous Bug Type Pokemon in the forest. But what are you guys doing here?"

"We just want to go to Resout Town so that we can learn more about Ash..." Bonnie says.

"Ash, as in the Prince Ash Ketchum?" Katie asks. The group are surprised and then Brock asks, "You know Ash?"

"Of course, he and Alice are our best friends of course." Surch says. "This is not the place for chatting, follow me."

They take the group into the station in the middle of the forest, outside of the stations are some Bug Pokemon with the Gems on it. There is a Beedrill and a Venomoth flying by with a Pinsir walking around the outside. There are also Forretress resting at the tree while a Shuckle is making some juice. A Ninjask and a Volbeat are helping out the Wormadam and Yanmega with the attacks, and they see a Scolipede walking around while an Escavalier is battling against an Accelgor. Finally, a Volcarona is on top of the roof resting under the sun while a Ribombee flies by.

The group head inside the station as they see some pictures of a Pheromosa and some Genesect, one of them being shiny. Katie goes to the refrigerator and takes out the Honey Cakes. "Here, I bought a box, why don't you try it out?"

As they take the piece of cake, they are surprised at the taste, Serena says, "This cake is delicious."

"Of course, they are made by the honey produced by Vespiquen." Surch says. "I am sure that you are curious of how we meet, right?"

After everyone nods, Surch says, "Here is the story of how we met. You see, we were from the Johto Region, we were nobody at that time and we sometimes liked to play in Ilex Forest."

Katie says, "But as you know, the Ilex Forest often has fog covered, but at that time there is a fog that is thicker than usual, and we eventually get lost inside the forest. It was Ash and Alice that saved us back then, with the help of his Pokemon, they bring us out of the forest."

"Since then, we are best friends and with Ash's help, we got our job as the Rangers and we were brought here." Katie says. "We helped trainers like you guys away from this place safely."

"I see." May says. "That is surely an interesting story."

"Indeed." Surch says, and then they hear a sound and then they see a Beautifly and a Dustox flying around. Katie says, "Oh, you have come." She gives out a bowl of Pokemon food to the two Pokemon.

Max asks, "Is that Beautifly and Dustox her Pokemon?"

"No, it belongs to Ash. You see, Ash lets us take care of his Pokemon." Surch says. "You can see that there are gems on their body."

"Oh, so this Beautifly and this Dustox are new captures?" Clemont asks as they nod.

"Indeed. In fact, Ash is the first of all people to have all the Pokemon in the Pokedex. He has us take care of half of the Bug Type Pokemon he owned."

"Seriously?" This causes surprise to everyone. "Ash has that many Pokemon?"

"Well, you mean both him and Alice. They share their Trainer Account so that they can use each others' Pokemon." Katie says.

"I see." Tracy says, "I notice that there are pictures of Pokemon that we have never seen before."

Katie says, "Oh, as you can see, these 5 are known as Genesect. They are artificial Pokemon first made by Team Plasma, I mean the evil version."

Surch says, "It was after Ash's encounter in New Tork City, he and Alice go there and offer them a place for home. So they are all captured by them."

"I never know that, so where did they live?" Cilan asks.

"They live at the cocoon which is not far from here." Surch says as he shows them the map. They can see that there is a cocoon near a lake.

"As for this picture, it is the Ultra Beast known as Pheromosa." Katie says, "With the help of Nebby the Solgaleo, they manage to go to a place known as the Ultra Desert, and that is where they meet his Pheromosa."

"Ultra Desert?" Lillie asks.

"According to Ash, he says that the place has a lot of shiny things, thus it becomes the reason why they try to get the Z Crystals back in Alola." Surch says. "In fact, with the help of Ash and Alice, they set up a small Ultra Wormhole in this forest so people can try to capture Pheromosa."

"For real?" Mallow gasps in surprise.

"Of course." Surch says.

Sophocles asks, "You said that Ash and Alice let you take care of half of the Bug Type, does that mean they asked another person to take care of the rest of the Bug Types?"

"Then it should be her sister Insey, she is the Gym Leader of the Resout Town. The cake you just ate is made by her as well." Katie says.

"I see... So can you take us to Resout Town? If possible, we will like to meet this Insey." Cilan asks.

"Sure." Surch and Katie then take them away.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter, and I decided to add my OC Galar Gym Leaders in the story as well. I hope you guys like it. And the next one will be meeting Insey and Shelia.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Edited)

Chapter 5: Insey and Shelia

With the help of the two rangers, the group finally arrives at Resout Town, they are amazed at how the town looks just like Fortree City, with houses as on top of trees as well as Pokemon and people living together. Max says, "It sure is a city located in the middle of a forest..."

"In fact, this place is in the middle of two forests, we just past through the Bugger Forest, and now the other forest over there is called Emerald Jungle." Katie says.

"Emerald Jungle?" Misty asks. "Is it a Bug Type Forest? Because I don't want to go into a jungle full of bugs..."

"No, it is mainly for Grass Types." Surch says. "Now we have to go back to our mission, so I'll see you guys later."

Once the two rangers are gone, they start to notice the Pokemon around there. There is an Ariados helping at the construction site by sticking their materials with the webs, while Crustle and Durant are moving them, and there are Ledian and Orbeetle flying by along with Shedinja pops out from behind. And there is a Galvantula and a Vikavolt producing electricity for the lights in the area, while Golisopod is working on the water resources.

"I can't believe that Ash and Alice will have their Pokemon helping the city..." Dawn says.

"But with those gems on them, all the people won't be confused." Clemont says.

Just then, Bonnie smells something and says, "Wow...I can smell something good..."

Brock says, "Maybe the smell is coming from the bakery that Ash's sister owned. Maybe we should go there."

"I agree." Cilan says, "In fact, we can also see what desserts they made other than the honey cake we ate."

The others are excited to taste some desserts as they all go to the gym, as they are inside, they can see a raven haired girl wearing a maid costume mixing the dough as she asks, "Hello there, how many people are you?"

Misty says, "We have 16 people, please."

The girl says, "16, is it possible that you divide into four tables? Since we don't have much big table for you."

"It's fine." Dawn says, but they can see that the boys are drooling at the sight of the girl in front of them, Brock tries to go flirt with her, but Misty quickly pulls his ear before he can even do anything.

As they are leading to the seats, the girl pours some water and then says, "Here are the menus. Take your time." Then she places 4 menus on the table as she walks away. The girls are in awe at the sight of all kinds of desserts, and they really want to try it out.

Just then, at the other side of the room, a raven haired girl is drawing some pictures while watching the maid, if you look closer, the two of them look almost the same. "Geez, Insey, you do know that we are both princesses of the Sevestar Kingdom. You shouldn't have wore those maid clothes when you are working."

"But I liked it, Shelia." Insey says back. "Besides, Brother Ash won't be there for us every time and as princesses, we need to hide from the fans that try to take advantage of us."

"True." Shelia sighs as she puts her sketch book away, "By the way, how is the cake making?"

Insey says with a little annoyance, "You know, it is thanks to those Frosmoth that we are able to ice it without any problem. But I am surprised that you would make it just like a Gigantamax Alcremie. It was tiring as I have to make 9 layers of cake with different tastes."

"But all is for Brother and Alice after all." Shelia says. "Also, can you fill another cup of coffee for me?"

Insey sighs as she takes the glass from the table and then goes to refill. At the same time, the group has heard the voice and then May says, "So that maid herself is Ash's sister Insey."

"And the one who was sitting there is Shelia." Dawn says. "Should we talk to them?"

"We just have to wait. From what I've seen, Insey must be busy for preparing a wedding cake." Mallow says.

Just then, Insey comes towards the group and then asks, "So are you ready to order?"

After the group state their orders, then Insey goes to prepare as Shelia notices them. She then walks towards the group and says, "You seems to be a large group."

Then the group are surprised to see that Shelia talks to them, Clemont says, "Well, we are, and I hope we didn't cause much trouble here."

"Not at all." Shelia says. "My name's Shelia Ketchum, and the maid that took your orders was my blood-related sister Insey Ketchum."

After everyone gives their introduction, Serena asks, "So is it true that you are Ash's siblings?"

Shelia says, "Of course, the youngest to be exact. I was actually the Gym Leader in the Galar Region, the Glimwood Town Gym leader, while Insey is this town's Gym Leader. We both specializes in Bug Types, and the reason is similar to what we have been through..."

Shelia sits down and says, "You see, we are from Pallet Town just like my Brother, but as you can see, I like sketching and Insey likes desserts, so we sometimes did these things without our parents' notice and our hobby attracts a lot of Bug Type Pokemon."

"I don't get it, they seem to be so normal, why are you hiding your parents?" Kiawe asks.

"Because they are Poachers." They see Insey take out the cake and the glasses of milkshake to them and says, "They are most evil hunters in the world and the International Police always failed to capture them. And it was until we were busted when we did these things. And they accused us as Bug Witches and we were forbade to enter Pallet Town again."

This causes shock to the others and then Shelia says, "It was until our Brother Ash and Alice, along with his mother, the Champion of Kanto, and Professor Oak found us and learned the truth. They arrest our original parents because of their doings and we are also adopted by Ash's mother."

"I see...so that was how it is..." Sophocles says. "But what are you drawing? Can we see it?"

"Well, sure." Then they see some pictures of butterfly Pokemon. They see Mothim and Masquerain, even a Buzzwole, and they are amazed at the sight of 20 different Vivillon. Serena says, "Wow, I never knew there are a lot of different forms of Vivillon."

Misty notices there is a Butterfree with a yellow scarf and there is a pink one, she says, "Hey, aren't these Ash's Butterfree?"

"You are correct. As you can see, he found them together and they decide to go back to Ash, consider that Butterfree is his first capture." Shelia says.

"You really are good at drawing. If Tracy and Professor Oak are here, then they will be likely to look at them." Brock says.

"If only you knew..." Shelia mutters a llittle, and then she smiles. "These pictures just finished 20 minutes ago."

"If you didn't notice, you can observe Butterfly Pokemon from the ceiling, we have provided a glass compartment on top of us." Insey also adds

They then realize the Pokemon on top of them and they are surprised. "Wow...I never noticed them..." May says.

But then, they see Leavanny and a Scizor come to the scene with other kinds of desserts. Leavanny notices Cilan and Iris as he flinches. Iris says, "Hey, aren't you Ash's Leavanny?"

"That's right. He has been helping me with the desserts as well. Along with this Scizor, who is Brother Ash's new capture." Shelia says as Leavanny just glares at them before leaving. "I think he is still mad of you betraying Brother back then."

The Unova natives frown a little as they truly regret it. And then they hear a jar breaking sound and Insey pales, "Oh no...don't tell me that Heracross is eating the honey again." Then she rushes off.

Shelia turns to the others who are confused, "You see...Brother let us take care of his Bug Type Pokemon, but only half of them because the other half goes to Surch and Katie, I assume you had met them before. But ever since Brother let us take care of Heracross, sometimes things are getting not good as it likes to eat all the ingredients."

"You mean Ash's Heracross?" Misty asks. "He sometimes sure likes to eat Bulbasaur's pollen as well."

"It seems you know about it, considered that you were friends until you gave up on him with his Pokemon Master Dream." Shelia says the last words bitterly, causing the group to frown. "But we know you regret what you did." She notices that they have the Dynamax Bands and says, "How about we have a battle? A Dynamax one on one Battle?"

The others look at each other, and then they nod. Then May says, "I'll battle you."

Then Shelia turns to Insey, who nods and then she says, "Follow me."

As they follow her, they arrive at the large battlefield that are surrounded by trees. Then May sends out her Snorlax while Shelia sends out her Butterfree. May Gigantamax her Snorlax, as Shelia says, "I see you possess a Gigantamax Pokemon, but I also do."

Then they are amazed to see the Butterfree Gigantamax, Insey says, "If you don't know, the scales of the Gigantamax Butterfree are dangerous, so you have to be careful about it."

The others nod and then Insey sees Ash and Alice hiding behind the stairs as she says, "Excuse me."

Once she leaves, the others decide to focus on the battle. Insey turns to Ash and says, "Brother, Alice, where is Mother?"

Ash says, "Mom is talking to Dad on the phone in the Pokemon Center. So I see that May has a Gigantamax Snorlax..."

"You're right. But are you going to show yourself to the others?" Insey asks with concern.

Ash shakes his head and says, "I may be able to forgive them, but I can't forget what they did. I am not ready to face them just yet."

Alice says, "And we respect his choice. Since we aren't the ones that get the pain."

Insey nods and then they see how Snorlax is defeated by Butterfree. Shelia says, "It is fine, you did a good job to corner me like that."

"How strong are you? Shelia?" Lillie decides to ask.

"In the Gym-Leader's Ranking, I am only the tenth one." Shelia says, "But it is fine since I tend to hold back."

"I see..." Gladion says. "But where is Insey?"

They then see Insey talking to what seems to be Ash and Alice. Ash says, "So Insey, Alice and I are going to leave. Alice is going to see her sister and if possible, having the wedding gown from her."

"I see. I can't wait to see how you look in Flora's dress." Then they bid farewell. Misty and the others try to call Ash and Alice to wait, but in vain as they didn't hear them.

"We missed our chance again...damn it." Iris says.

"Now what should we do?" Cilan asks.

"I suggest that you go to the Greeny City, that will be where they are heading to next." Insey says.

"Greeny City, thank you for everything." Brock says.

"No problem." Insey says, "Since you are here, I suggest that you can stay at the Big Tree Hotel, it is a hotel that build on the tree and a lot of people like it."

The others nod as they go to the hotel and rest.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time I finish the Bug Type Ketchum siblings and I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Edited)

Chapter 6: The Emerald Jungle

The group of regrets are now wake up in the morning as they bid farewell to the Ketchum siblings, also thanking them for letting them stay at an unique hotel. The group are now inside the Emerald Garden, they can see a lot of Grass Type Pokemon roaming around. For example, they can see two Victreebel forming a heart shape with their vines and each of them have a Ketchum Gem, and a Vileplume is relaxing close by. while a Vileplume walks by, and then a bunch of Jumpluff floating past with the leader having the Ketchum Gem on it. A Shiftry jumps past them with quick speed before they even know what is going on.

A Tropius and a Tangrowth are sharing the berries to the other young Pokemon, and a Roserade is performing in front of them with the Cherrim. A Whimsicott and a Lilligant are bathing under the sun while the Amoonguss is trying to pretend as a Pokeball. They can also see people riding on Gogoat to get past the forest as well. Finally, a Tsareena is kicking the trees down as training, all of the Pokemon they saw have a Ketchum Gem on it, signalling that they can't be captured.

"This jungle is much bigger than the Bugger Forest." Max says in awe.

"I agree." Lillie says. "Look at all the beautiful flowers growing on the trees."

"And look at all the Pokemon living there. Some of them are even Ash's." Dawn says.

Just then, they see a man standing on top of the Torterra and he is putting some beautiful flowers on the trees to make them beautiful. "Torterra, don't you think that it will be nice those flowers being there to attract Grass Pokemon?"

Torterra nods and then the man jumps down, noticing the group. "Why hello there. What brings you to this place?"

Brock says, "We are heading towards Grenny City, we stopped because we are amazed to see the beautiful flowers growing on the trees."

"Oh, about that, I am the one that does so. My name is Geo, and I am a Flower Arranger." Geo introduces as the others do the same. But then Dawn notices that the Torterra is glaring at them, and she asks, "Wait, this Torterra...aren't you Ash's Torterra?"

Torterra continues to glare, but he nods a little as Geo says, "I am sure that you have heard from the other Gym Leaders that Prince Ash and Princess Alice have us taking care of his Pokemon. I got half of his Grass Type Pokemon to take care and they have been a good help for the order in the woods."

Bonnie asks, "So how did you meet Ash?"

Geo sighs and he is about to talk, but then they hear a noise and then they see a girl come out from a motorcycle and takes off her helmet, not only that, a Venusaur and a Serperior also come just after the girl walks towards the group. "Geo, there you are."

"Oh, Rina." Geo gives her a hug and then he turns to the group. "This is my girlfriend Rina. She is a Garden Designer."

"Wait, I have heard of you." Cilan says. "A lot of famous gardens in the other regions are designed by you. It is very honored to meet you."

"Why I am flattered." Rina says. The Venusaur and Serperior also notice the group as they glare at them. Misty says, "Wait, is that Bulbasaur?"

"And Snivy as well?" Serperior asks.

Venusaur walks towards Torterra, he asks, "Why are they here? What are we going to do?"

Torterra says, "It seems like Ash has invited them to come to his wedding, as much as we hated them for hurting our trainer, we can't do anything to them."

Serperior also comes and says, "Indeed. I think we should leave them to Geo and Rina. Let's go find Ash."

The other two nod as they leave, and the group has no idea what's going on considering that they aren't able to learn how to talk to Pokemon. Rina asks, "I assume you are Prince Ash's friends?"

This causes them to frown as Serena says, "I don't think we have the right to say that...Consider what we did all those years ago."

"I see." Geo says, noticing that they are really guilty. "Don't worry about it. I know he will open up to you one day."

"By the way, how about I show you a place so we can chat?" Rina says as they follow her to a beautiful garden in the middle of the forest. May asks, "Did you make this? Rina?"

"Well, I did have some help with Tapu Bulu, considering it was a barren land until he makes it fertile again." Rina says.

After they sit down, Geo says, "Now about how we meet Ash, it was actually a few years ago. We are born from the Eterna City in the Sinnoh Region, I assume that you know this place?"

Dawn says, "Of course, I am a Sinnoh born as well."

"You see, we usually play in Eterna Forest when we are little, but we are forbade to get near the flower patches and plants that has pollen on it. Becuase Geo here has an allergy to the flower pollen."

"What? Then how did you even become a Flower Arranger if you are allergic to pollen?" Mallow asks in curiosity.

"You are right, making some careers with flowers is our dream, but it creates a lot of problems since I was allergic to pollen. I had thought of giving up as well, but it is thanks to Ash and Alice. When they come to Sinnoh for a visit, they notice us and they tell us that never give up until it is over." Geo says.

"We tell them the truth that Geo has pollen allergy, all they did is sending out Celebi, and it cures him in the end. Not only that, both of them also show us the art of the flower arrangements and the way of creating a garden. All they ask for us in return is come to this region and take care half of his Grass Type Pokemon. We agree and it is thanks to them that we become best friends with flowers."

"Wow...but best friends with flowers? I remembered that back in the Kanto, he dislikes flowers as well as perfumes...I remembered that he was banned to enter the Celadon Gym because he states how bad the perfumes are." Misty says.

Geo laughs and says, "Well, he did tell us this embarrassing story. After a good laugh, he says that he has changed his perspective of the flowers because of Alice."

"Her again?" The girls are jealous even more of how Alice is changing Ash to become better. Max asks, "What did she do?"

Rina says, "Well, she shows him another perspective of flowers and he finds it amusing and interesting. Maybe a broken heart might have a part in it as well."

This causes the group to frown again, and Geo says, "Well, let's not put some salt on the old wounds. Do you know about the name of the garden we are sitting on?"

Mallow says, "I know, this garden is themed "The Ballet of Roserades." It is one of your early works, right? Rina?"

Rina says, "This truly is the Ballet of Roserades, but to tell the truth, I am not the first one that makes this design. Ash is the one."

"Wait, you mean...Ash is the one that designs the theme?" Lana asks as the others are surprised.

"Why yes. The first one he made is actually situated in the Eterna City, and it is preserved by Gardenia, the Gym Leader of the Eterna City and also my cousin." Rina says.

"You are related to Gardenia? I now realize the similarities between you and her." Brock says.

"Of course we are." Rina says as he turns to Geo. "By the way, Geo. Do you have some flowers that I can use for the garden at the Gym?"

"Oh, I have some red and white flowers left. I am sure you can use these." Geo says as he hands the flower seeds to her.

"Thank you." Rina says with a smile. "By the way, do you want Geo to show you how to make a flower arrangement?"

"You can taught us?" The group are surprised that a famous flower designer is going to teach them.

"Well, I also have a lot to learn. But it is easy to make an easy one." Geo says as he starts to teach them the flower arrangements.

Behind the trees, Ash and Alice are watching them with Pikachu, Venusaur, Torterra and Serperior behind them. Alice asks, "Are you worried that Geo shared your secrets to them?"

"Why should I worry? All I did is just lend him a hand. There is nothing to be worried about." Ash says. "But don't you agree that seeing Geo and Rina happy together is very satisfying?"

"Well, it is because they are similar to us in a way, and we did offer them help to help them confess." Alice smiles.

Ash looks at how those people make their own flower arrangements, he turns around and says, "Alice, we have seen enough, we should quickly head to Greeny City if we want to see the wedding gown."

"Why are we in a hurry?" Alice asks.

"Mother and Namie told us that they are going to FS Resort this night and we don't want to be late." Ash says.

"You're right, it is really dark on the path towards that resort." Alice says as they leave before they even know they are here.

Once Geo gathers the arrangements and make them into gifts, Rina says, "I assume that you are heading to the Greeny City to find Ash and Alice? How about I show you the way?"

"But...we don't want to be a bother to you..." Clemont says.

"No worries." Geo says. "We love to help out after all." The group sighs as they agree and thank them.

On the road, the girls are talking as Lillie asks, "Rina? Can you tell us how did you confess to Geo?"

Rina asks, "Why do you want to know about that? It is not big deal."

"We are just curious, maybe it will help us with our future as well." Serena says.

Rina sighs and says, "Well, Geo and I know each other since born, we played together and also trust each other. Every time I cried, he always gives me a shoulder to cry on. Every time he gets a happy news, I am the first one that he tells about it to. But we have separated for a year because we want to pursue our dreams, but we never forget each other. It is after we met again that we decide to confess our feelings to each other."

"I see..." Dawn says, "That sure is very nice."

Rina smiles and says, "In fact, during the separation, I contacted Alice before and Geo told me that he called Ash as well, we were afraid that what if we didn't like each other after the separation, but they tell us to believe in each other. Since it is also why he and Alice can be together."

"Come to think of it, Ash and Alice might be the same as you two, only that their separation is longer." Lana says as the girls flinch. Rina says, "Well, it is also the reason why we are successful in the end."

* * *

**Now that the Grass Type is here. But I will want to write the Galar Grass Type Pokemon in the next chapter since I am introducing Milo and Flora in the next one. I hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Edited)

Chapter 7: Meeting with the farmer and designer

With Geo and Rina's help of showing the direction, they manage to get to the Greeny City. A city with a lot of colors due to the flowers, they are marveling at the sight of many flowers blooming and the grass Type Pokemon Roaming around. There are two kinds of Exeggutor dancing around the road with gems on them, and then they see Bellossoms and Maractus performing in front of the crowd, with the leading ones having the gem.

Sunflora are playing in the fields and Breloom are fighting, Cacturne is trying to prank the Leafeon, but it just get ignored. Simisage is at the vegetable stand helping giving the food to other customers, while Lurantis is using Solar Blade to cut them. Besides them is an Abomasnow making ice creams to every children in front of them. Ferrothorn and Shiinotic are sleeping as they only active in night time.

"Just look at how many Pokemon are here." Mallow says, "And I can't believe that some of the stands are owned by Pokemon as well."

"Ash's Pokemon are trained very well." Geo says. "And this city is the most beautiful city in the region because of everyone devote themselves into helping out everyone.

"True." Lillie says, but she spots an Ultra Wormhole near a giant rock. "Why is there an Ultra Wormhole here?"

"This is for Kartana." Rina says, "Kartana are the smallest Ultra Beasts, but they are the sharpest. With one blade and it can cut through everything in sight."

"I know..." The Alola group shivers at the thought of it, but the others are confused. Bonnie asks, "You met one before?"

"It has been making a mess in the Melemele City back then, but it does save the Earth from Meteor assault." Lillie says, causing them to shiver as well.

* * *

As they continue forward, they see a clothes store with a giant garden behind.

"Here we are, this place is the Greeny Gym." Rina says. But when they enter the clothes store, they see that a tall man and a girl is chatting. Geo and Rina decide to go greet the two trainers.

"Flora, Milo, good to see you again." Geo says as the two of them turn to the others. Flora says, "Oh, Geo, Rina, who are those people behind you?"

"Well, they are Ash's friends in the past before that happened." Geo turns to the others, "This is Flora, she is Princess Alice's sister and also a fashion designer just like her mother. And this is the Galar Region's first Gym Leader Milo."

Milo says, "Well it is an honor to meet all of you. We were just talking about our deal of the Wooloo's wool, so Geo, should I pay you the arrangements of my gym now? Since I forgot to pay it last time."

"No big deal." Geo says as he takes out the tablet. Once the males are doing, Flora says, "Well, I have heart a lot about you from Ash. After all, I assumed that you heard from my sister Eve that we were childhood friends, right?"

"So you have two sisters?" Max asks. "And they are both Elite 4 members and you are only the Gym Leader?"

"Yeah." Flora sighs as the girls start to look around. But then they notice some similarities of the clothes to a famous fashion designer. Serena asks, "I swear I know this style somewhere. Are you perhaps related to Valerie? The Laverre City Gym Leader?"

Flora says, "Eve didn't tell you about that? Well in fact, we three are children of two Gym Leaders in the Kalos Region, and the one you talked about is my mother."

Clemont asks, "But the last time we visit the gym with Ash...we didn't see you three there..."

Flora says, "We attended a boarding school, but at the same time when Ash lost his Alola League, we also dropped out of it due to reasons regarding Alice. You see, our youngest sister Alice is a person with depression if Ash isn't there to help her."

"Huh? Why?" Dawn asks.

"Bully reasons." Flora sighs. "You see, our family are aura users, and it becomes a target for us to be bullied, so Eve and I managed to hide ourselves, but Alice is unfortunate to be in the same class as the annoying ones."

The group all feel sorry for Alice all of a sudden, then they hear a cry of a Pokemon and Geo says, "What's going on here?"

As they all go outside, they see that the sudden wind blows hard as some Pokemon with cotton fluffs are getting blown away. Milo says, "Those Eldegoss are in trouble. Who knows what the wind will take them..."

"We have to save them before it is too late." Rina says as she tries to take out a Pokeball, but Flora says, "Wait, Rina. Let me take care of this." Then she blinks a while and then two shadow come out of a tree and then they grab the Eldegoss who are going to be blown away. Then they stand in front of the group as they recognize that it is Sceptile and Decidueye all along but much to their surprise is that they both have the Ketchum Gem. Flora says, "Sceptile, Decidueye, thank you for helping me."

Sceptile just leans on the tree with the twig in his mouth, while Decidueye just falls asleep. Flora looks at the other side and then a Meganium comes, the Meganium also has the Ketchum Gem on it, and then it uses the Aromatherapy to heal the Eldegoss. "And thank you as well. Meganium."

Meganium nods and then she walks towards a Chesnaught, who is training itself with the tree. Cilan asks, "How did she do that?"

Geo says, "Aura. She is a skilled aura user as well."

Brock asks, "And that Sceptile and Meganium, even the Chesnaught and Decidueye...are they perhaps belonged to Ash?"

The three Pokemon tense up as they see the group, then they continue to do their things for now as Milo says, "That's correct. And I am really impressed at those two Pokemon that Ash had. I heard that the Sceptile beat a Darkrai before."

"Not to mention that this Decidueye is also a strong one, consider that it defeats a Decidueye even when it is still a Rowlet who doesn't want to evolve." Geo says.

This causes them to flinch as they know about what the Pokemon are, Lillie asks, "But why did Rowlet evolve? I thought it has an Everstone."

"He accidentally broke it and Alice has to calm him down." Rina says.

"And what about that Chesnaught? I don't know Ash has captured one..." Clemont says.

"He captured it with the help of Greninja. From what Arceus told him, Ash-Greninja is not the only one, in fact, all the Kalos Starter Pokemon can do that as well."

"No way..." Serena says, Rina says, "Well, you can believe it or not. I am going to fix the garden. How about Milo, are you going to battle them?"

Milo says, "Sure, I don't see why not."

Flora says, "Then I'll prepare the field, but I am leaving for a while since I am going to give the wedding gown to my sister." Then she leaves as they go to the Battlefield which is surrounded by flowers.

Kiawe and Sophocles are the ones who want to challenge the gym leader as they send out Vikavolt and Marowak. "I see...but I am not going to get easy on you two. Flapple, Appletun. Come on out."

As the two Pokemon appear, Bonnie asks, "Apples can become Pokemon as well?"

Geo says, "Well, of course. Both of them evolve from the same Pokemon: Applin. And they are Grass and Dragon Types."

Iris says, "What? Both of them are Dragon types? I am going to cheer Milo instead."

Everyone looked at her with weird expressions, but Dawn says to Geo, "Don't worry, she is a Dragon lover."

"I see." Then they see Milo says, "I'll show you my Gigantamax and you are going to be uprooted." Then Milo Gigantamax his Appletun, which becomes giant and then it roars loudly. May asks, "Appletun has the Gigantamax?"

"Yeah, but funny that both Flapple and Appletun have the same Gigantamax form but they are different species." Geo says as Rina comes. "What did I miss?"

"The Gigantamaxing part, but the fun is going to come here." Geo says as they watch the battle.

At the same time, Ash and Alice arrive at the store as they notice the Gigantamax Appletun, "It seems like Milo is uprooting those guys?" Alice asks.

"Well, Milo is the first Gym Leader in the Galar. Knowing him, he would hold back and let them win." Ash sighs. "But we should get the dress so that we can stay at the FS Resort for the night."

"Oh, the FS Resort. I really like that place." Alice says with a giggle as they greet Flora. "So how is your work, sis?" Alice asks.

"Tiring, but with Milo's Wooloo flock, I manage to make a perfect gown for you." Flora says, then Shaymin comes with the Gown and Ash says, "Shaymin, good to see you again."

"Here is the gown. Are you grateful for Shaymin?" The group all laugh at Shaymin's response, then Ash turns to Alice with a tease, "You didn't make it a snow coat instead of a gown?"

"Alice is the Ice Type user after all." Flora says. "She wouldn't need much clothes for the snowing areas."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alice asks with a little annoyance, but then they see that Sophocles and Kiawe defeat the Appletun and the Flapple, Iris also seems to be in a disappointment from what they have seen. "They sure are having some fun. I wished I could join them..." Ash mutters.

"Ash, did you say something?" Alice asks in worry as Ash smiles at her, "Nothing. By the way, Alice. Do you want to check out some new clothes here?"

Alice shrugs and says, "Flora already told me about the new clothes beforehand."

Then the group all decide to go until they notice Ash and Alice are leaving, Milo says, "Ash, Alice, leaving so soon?"

This causes Ash and Alice turn to them, but Ash says, "Hey, Milo, Geo and Rina as well. How are you guys doing?"

Geo says, "We are doing good. So Alice, have you got the Wedding dress?"

"Yeah, and it looks great." Alice says as she shows the bag. As the group wanted to say anything, but Rina stops them and then she asks, "So where are you going next once you got the gown?"

Ash says, "Well, we are going to the FS Resort. Mom has been waiting us over there as she already booked our rooms tonight."

Milo laughs and says, "Book a room? That resort is already your property, and you also need to book it?" This causes the former traitors to be in a surprise. Ash says, "Mark is strict with it after all. Well, we should get going. See you later."

Ash takes out a Pokeball and then Virizion appears, "Take us to the FS Resort, please?" Virizion nods and then they ride off. Misty asks the Grass type users, "Misty asks, "What is FS Resort?"

Rina says, "It stands for Five Star Resort under the name of RPA. The resort owner is actually Ash's first younger brother, Mark, who is also a Fighting Type Elite 4 member."

"I think you should go there now or else you won't be able to book a room there." Geo says as they nod. Then they bid farewell to the Grass Users and hit the road to the FS Resort.

* * *

**The Grass Type is done, and the next one is going to be Fighting Type. I hope you like this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Edited)

Chapter 8: Finding Peace in oneself

With the sun is getting down into horizon, the group is rushing towards the resort. On their way to the resort, they stop as they hear something very intriguing. "What is that?" Misty asks in confusion.

"I have no idea." Serena says as they follow the sound, then they see two women are having a combat using the karate. By their side, they also see a Machamp fighting against a Crabominable, A Conkeldurr and a Throh, while a Medicham and a Mienshao are meditating. A Passimian is passing its coconut to Hitmonlee, who kicks it back. All of them also have Ketchum Gems.

As they watch the two people that are fighting, the ones from Alola are surprised as they realize the elder woman is no other than their Teacher Konomi. During the stay at the Alola School, Konomi is one of their teachers that teach them about how to raise a Pokemon. She is also a strong Fighting Type battler as she has a Mythical Pokemon known as Urshifu, which is from the Isle of Armor in the Galar Region.

"Konomi sensei, is that you?" Lillie calls out to the person, and the two females finally notice them. Konomi says, "Oh my, I didn't expect them to be here...Bea, let's call it a quit for now."

"Yes, sensei." Bea nods and then Konomi goes greet the Alola natives. "Hello to all of you. How are you doing?" Konomi says.

"Sensei, so this is where you were after you got retired?" Mallow asks. "You were in the Sevestar Region this whole time?"

"Why yes. Ash is the one that invited me here." After the introduction of the other members of the group, Konomi says, "You probably heard from the kids here, I am Konomi, and I was a teacher in Alola's Trainers School until I retired. As for this girl over here, she is one of the Princess of the Sevestar, Bea Ketchum."

"Wait, don't tell me that you are related to Ash as well?" Brock asks in shock as Bea says, "Indeed I am. I am also the Literally Town Gym Leader in the Galar Region." She holds her hands together as she bows. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, sure..." They are surprised to see that one of Ash's sibling is a kind of Yamato Nadeshiko. As for the Pokemon behind them, they stop what they are doing as they approach the group. The group are surprised at how many Fighting Type Pokemon are there as Konomi says, "Don't worry, all of these Fighting Pokemon belong to Ash. They won't harm you and I am pretty sure of it."

She walks towards the Machamp and says, "For example, this Machamp is injured when Ash and Alice find it, at first it refuses to listen to the two of them. But thanks to the fact that they never give up wanting to help him from a bunch of Fearows that he opens up to him. And he is one of Ash's strongest Fighting Type Pokemon."

"Wow, that's so much like Ash." Clemont says in awe.

"So you were asked to train half of his Fighting Type Pokemon?" Dawn asks.

"Of course." Konomi says, "As a teacher myself, me and my son are asked to come to this island."

"You mean Felix is here as well?" Kiawe asks. "Where is he?"

"He is at the FS Resort, which is not too far from here." Konomi says. "I am pretty sure that you are confused about how I met both Ash and Alice, right?"

The others nod as they want to know some more. Konomi says, "As you can see, before I went to the Alola Region, I was at the Kalos Region as a teacher in the Boarding school. And that is when I met Alice for the first time."

"You know Alice since way back?" Max asks.

"Why yes. At that time, I was also a counselor as I have been giving advice to Alice for her bullied reasons. I am also the first one besides her family to know that she can manipulate Aura, which is the reason for the bullying. I asked Alice to try hide the fact in order to protect herself, but I didn't know that it may becomes worse as those bullies want to abuse her powers of Aura. Alice had thoughts of committing suicide, but I stop her and decides to help her out by calling her parents to let her drop out of the school so that she will be safer."

"Really?" Serena asks as they didn't know it is serious.

"I thought that I didn't do well as a teacher because this happened, so I quit my job and then I went to the Alola Region. And that is when I met you guys along with Ash. After a year, I heard from Ash that he was betrayed by those who he cared for, and I am quite surprised that Alice is with him, two people with broken hearts come to me and my son, all they ask is to help them raise half of the Fighting Type Pokemon and train them in this island. And I agree to it, which is why I am here."

The others nod at the story and Konomi says, "Let me guess, you are invited to the wedding of Ash Ketchum, but he still refuses to see you guys, is that right?"

The others frown as Lillie says, "We don't know how to make him talk to us again...it is kinda our fault that all of this happened..."

Konomi says, "If I should give you a lecture of it, I can say that in order to find peace in your heart, you must defeat your inner chaos. The chaos of giving Ash up because he lost seven leagues and the attitude towards Ash. Even though you regret what you did, the chaos won't easily go away."

The others frown as they know that it is true. "So what should we do then? How are we going to get rid of it?" Dawn asks.

Konomi says, "There are tons of ways to get rid of it. But the most easiest way is within your mind. Meditation can clear your thoughts and also think of different possibilities of the world around you."

Bea says, "Indeed. I suppose that some of you know that Konomi sensei is also a good counselor when it comes to this stuff. But this isn't a place for meditating. I suggest that we do it in our FS Resort."

The others nod, but then they notice that the sun is already gone and the place is dark. "What are we going to do now? I don't think I can see anything here since this forest is dense." Bonnie says.

Gladion says, "We should clear our minds for now and think. If our heart is at peace, then a solution will be found. Right? Sensei?"

"As expected from the students that I taught." Konomi smiles. "And there is a way to get out of it." Then suddenly, a yellow ball like thing with some red stuff on it appears and it jumps around, each one of them also have a Ketchum Gem. "I see, so that is the way." Bea says. "Thank you, and please find your other buddies so we can go back."

The Pokemon nods as it leaves, Max asks, "What is that?"

"It is a Pokemon known as Falinks." Konomi says, then five more appears and they line up, becoming like a caterpillar that sends shivers to Misty. "And don't judge by its appearance. It is pure Fighting Type and it is much like an Exeggcute, six beings in one Pokemon."

"I see..." Misty sighs in relief and Brock asks, "It would be good to raise one myself, but what is special for this Pokemon?"

"It can learn the move No Retreat." Bea says, "A move that boosts all the stats but it no longer can run away from a battle or being switched out."

Just then, they notice a spooky shadow in front of them as they are shivering. "What...what is that?" Serena asks in horror.

Konomi sighs and she says, "There is a folklore that causes this place empty of humans. If a person wanders around the woods, a monster will rise from the shadows and then eats the person."

This causes everyone to shake in fear, Bea says, "But that is just the folklore, the monster is no other than this Pokemon."

Just then, from Konomi's shadow, a Marshadow appears with a Ketchum Gem on it. "What is that?" Dawn asks.

"This is Marshadow, a Fighting and Ghost Type Mythical Pokemon. It slips into the shadows of others and mimics their powers and movements. As it improves, it becomes stronger than those it's imitating."

"So it won't eat us, right?" Max asks in fear.

"Of course not." Konomi says, "This is Ash's Pokemon after all. Ash made up the story so that no one will come to this woods alone. We are close to him and Marshadow won't mind that we train here at night."

The others nod in relief as Marshadow sinks into the shadow again. As they start walking, Serena turns to Bea, "You said that you are a Gym Leader in the Galar Region, right? Can you tell us about what Gigantamax you are using?"

"I usually can't show what my Pokemon is, but since you are not Gym Challengers in the Galar Region. I will make an exception. Bea takes out a Pokeball and then a Machamp appears. "A Machamp? That is your strongest Pokemon?" May asks.

"Yes. Machamp here is my partner and it is also a perfect training partner for us." Bea says as Machamp roars a little. While they are talking, Bonnie asks, "Konomi sensei, why isn't Bea smiling? She seems to be acting a little cool."

Konomi says, "Believe me, this leads many to think she lacks emotion, but the truth seems to be that she doesn't want to show weakness."

Bea notices how they are asking about her, she says, "I was alone...with Machamp as my partner until Ms. Ketchum adopted me. But even though I was adopted, Father give me a lot of strict training. His words deeply craved into my mind. In order to become strong, one must face opponents who are stronger than oneself. Thus I am trying this hard to become stronger than myself."

"Wow...even though we have never met Ash's father...but he sure influences you a lot." Dawn says as Bea nods. "Indeed. I am grateful to have such a parent in my life."

Just then, a Lucario rushes towards them and bow in front of Konomi. "Sensei, Ash and Alice have been waiting for you and Bea."

"I see, tell them that we are coming, please wait for us." Then Lucario leaves as Konomi turns to the others, "As you can see, that is Ash's Lucario. He is also one of the Pokemon that is under my care."

"Then who is the one that cares the other Fighting Pokemon?" Cilan asks.

"That will be my other student." Konomi says.

"Other student?" They are confused as Bea says, "My brother Mark Ketchum. Also the owner of the resort. I am sure that you have heard of him being the Elite 4 member as well as our second oldest sibling in the Ketchum family."

"Wait, is he the owner of the FS Resort?" Clemont asks.

"Yes, and we are heading over there, follow us if you don't want to get lost." Konomi says as they nod.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter and this time I introduce Bea, the Pokemon Sword exclusive Gym Leader, in this story. I hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Edited)

Chapter 9: FS Resort

With the help of Konomi and Bea, they arrive at what seem to be the brightest place in the whole darkness of the Sevestar Region: The FS Resort. With a lot of lights shining through the place, the group are amazed at it. Serena says, "Wow...this place is really gorgeous..."

"Of course it is. Ash really fund this place with a lot of money after all." Konomi says. "And we should head inside so that you can check in."

Once they get into the room, they are surprised to see that a lot of Fighting Type Pokemon are acting as waiter and waitress there. They can see a Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Hariyama, Sawk and Pangoro showing the guests to their rooms. And they also see a Primeape is resting near the pool with some kind of octopus Pokemon, a duck like Pokemon with a sword and a shield, and a wolf Pokemon that looks like a shield that is resting nearby. All the Pokemon they see have a Ketchum Gem each, meaning that they all belonged to Ash.

As they are heading to the counter, they see a boy looking like Ash looking at what seems to be the list of guests of the resort. Konomi says, "Hey Mark, still working even though it is dinner time?"

"Ah, Konomi sensei, and Bea as well. Well, I was asked to wait for you two. But who are the group behind you?"

Bea says, "We'll explain later, Mark. We want to know if Brother Ash is already at the kitchen preparing our meal?"

"Actually, he just finished as it is a buffet. Right now Mother and the others are waiting for us as well."

The group looks at Bea and Mark, not knowing what to do for now. Konomi says, "Oh, everyone, if you are wondering, this is Mark Ketchum. He is the second oldest son of the Ketchum Family."

"Wait, so you are Ash's brother?" Serena asks in surprise.

"Why yes. I am also the owner of this resort." Mark says as he faces Serena. But just as the two of them lock eyes, Mark suddenly finds the girl in front of her cute indeed.

"Mark? Are you okay?" Bea asks with concern and Mark shakes out of the stare. "I am fine, let me guess, are they the ones that hurt Brother five years ago?"

The group frowns at the mention of their mistake as Konomi says, "Even though it is true, but they are regretting everything. Not to mention I have given them a lesson about how to change their thoughts as well. The reason they are here in the Sevestar Region is because that they have invitations to the wedding from Ash himself."

"I see. That is surely great news." Mark says as he continues to look at Serena, who feels unsure at why he is looking at her. "Anyways, brother has already pre-ordered your rooms so that you can have a stay here. Let me give you the keys."

"Wait, Ash helps us book the rooms?" Lillie asks as they are surprsied. Mark says, "Of course. Here they are." After giving the keys to the group, he calls a Pokemon to help out, and much to their surprise, the Pokemon he calls is no other than Hawlucha, who tenses up after seeing Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

"I guess even Hawlucha is having a hard time to trust us as well." Bonnie says.

"Don't you worried about that. Please follow us." Mark says as they show them each room, which are located near the swimming pool. Just as the group open their doors, they are stunned to see that the room has a small living room that can view the whole beach and two big beds. A big bathroom with a golden colored tub.

"Ash really let us stay here?" May says in shock.

"How are we even able to afford all of this...this is so luxurious..." Dawn says.

"Don't worry about it. Brother Ash asked me to give you the best rooms. And it is on me."

"Are you sure?" Clemont asks. "You know, we can just pay for it..."

"None taken. I know you are special guests, and I owned this resort, not my brother." Mark says as they thank him.

Once they finish unpacking their stuff, they go to the lobby as they see a boy talking to Konomi.

"So they are the ones? Mother?" The boy asks.

"Yes, they are the ones, Felix." Konomi says as the Alola natives are surprised to see him. Felix also notices the ones in Alola and he says, "Oh my, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Gladion, Lillie, it has been a while."

"Felix? What are you doing here?" Mallow asks after they greet one another. Felix smiles, "I come with my mother of course, we are invited to this island and as you can see, mother needs to teach Bea and Mark some meditation skills during her stay here."

"Indeed." Konomi says. Misty asks, "You guys know him?"

"He is also one of our classmates and he aims to be a Fighting Type trainer like Kahuna Hala and his mother." Lillie says.

"Not to mention that we have battled against each other for a lot of time, and his Bewear is pretty strong along with his Crabrawler." Kiawe says.

"It is now a Crabominable now, thanks to Alice." Felix says with a smile. "And yeah, Ash is also a good friend as he knows how to help others. So when he asks us to come, we immediately agree." Felix says.

Mark says, "Now that everyone is here, how about I show you the way to the buffet?"

"Sure." They follow the Ketchum member to the restaurant as they all sit down, and it is also obvious that Ash, Alice, Delia and Namie are sitting near them. Once the regrets are sitting down, Bea and Mark all go to find Ash and the others. Ash asks, "Hey Mark, how are your business?"

"Oh, Brother. Nice, and it has been a while since we have this many customers to stay here. And we are very sorry that I procrastinate this long to talk to you."

Namie says, "It is no big deal, you and Bea are very busy after all."

Bea says, "She's right, not to mention I have a gym in the Galar Region as well."

"By the way, how is Hawlucha doing?" Ash asks. "I heard that he was having a new performance."

"Yeah, and he has been doing a fine job entertaining the crowd." Mark says.

"Well, he sure likes it." Ash says with a little chuckle. "So are you going to sit with them or with us for this dinner?"

"Well, Konomi sensei and Felix are going to join us to talk with those people who hurt you before." Mark says. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I am glad that you are able to talk to them. I really wanted to, but I can't." Ash says.

"Well, we all know why." Mark says as he leaves.

* * *

Once he goes back to the group, Mark sits besides Serena as she asks, "So Mark, how did Ms. Ketchum adopted you?"

Mark says, "Well, it is a long story. You see, I was born at a family who also runs a resort in Hoenn...you know it, right? The Fantasia Resort."

"I have heard of it." Max says, "When we are little, we sometimes go there for vacation. But I thought the resort was closed three years ago since the owners are sent to jail for attempting murder."

"Yeah, my birth parents wanted to kill me as I was a useless worker that can't do anything right." The group are surprised, since what they have seen and noticed, Mark doesn't fit into any of the words he said.

Bea says, "From what I heard from my brother, Mark had tried so hard to clean the table, but his birth mother spilled the milk on the table on purpose and then yelled at him for not cleaning the table. Not only that, his birth father also pulled some strings while he was performing to the crowd, such as wetting the floor to make him slip, or creating smoke that annoys the crowd. And it gets worse day after day."

"And it crosses the line as they put me in a coffin and throw me into the Hoenn seas, it was then that Brother and Alice found me and saved my life." Mark says.

"I am really sorry to hear all of that. I couldn't ever imagine how terrible it has been..." May says.

"It is fine." Mark says as he looks at Serena, who turns away with a blush, the atmosphere is awkward until the food is served. Mark says, "Oh, and these are the roasted Sirfetch'd and the Grapploct. They are really delicious after all."

"Sirfetch'd and Grapploct? Are they new Pokemon as well?" Serena asks him.

"Why yes. Sirfetch'd is actually the evolution of Farfetch'd." Mark says, causing them to be shocked. "What? Farfetch'd has an evolution?" Brock asks. "I never knew that."

"Only the Galar Form of Farfetch'd." Bea says, "Like Alola, Galar also has new forms and Farfetch'd is one of them. And the evolution is also extreme as the only way to evolve it is by having it get three critical hits in one battle."

"But the critical hits are based on luck...so that is why it is extreme..." Dawn says.

"Yeah. And for the Grapploct, it is also a Pokemon from the Galar Region. It evolves from Clobbopus, and by learning the move Taunt." Mark says. "And it has great muscles and it is hard to capture."

"I remembered that Ash battled my Grapploct for three times before he manages to beat me." Bea says with a proud smile.

Then they show them the entry as they are in awe of their picture, after it is done, they decide to talk about what Ash and Alice is doing in the Galar Region. As for Mark, he is chatting with Serena.

"So you are the second strongest Elite 4 member?" Serena asks.

"Yeah. I was weaker to Alice, since she has Brother by her side." Then he says, "Speaking of which, you had a crush on my Brother, is that so?"

Serena frowns and says, "I don't think he would return my feelings...it is my fault anyways..."

"Well, I am sorry that you have to endure that...How about we go for a walk after dinner, just the two of us? Since I owned this place, I know a good place for you to see in private."

Serena is confused, but after dinner, she did come and follow Mark as they go on a stroll on the beach. "You see." Mark says. "On the other side of the ocean is the Oceablu City, a city full of water types, and if you walk more further, you will be able to see the most beautiful thing."

As they arrive, Serena notices that the moonlight shines on the beach and it is glowing different colors because of the different minerals. "Wow...it is so pretty..."

"Yeah, I found this place recently and not even my Brother knows it. You are the second one that sees this place."

Serena then asks, "Why?" This causes Mark to get confused. "Why are you doing this to me? It seems like you are helping me getting over my sadness..."

Mark says, "Simple, a girl like you needs to smile often, a smile can also make others smile."

Serena, who now starts to blush at his words, she sighs and then smiles back. "You're right. Thank you for everything."

"No problem." Mark says as they enjoy the beach together.

* * *

**Well, like my other stories, the Amourshipping 2 is also in this story and I hope you like it. The next chapter is Water Types.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Edited)

Chapter 10: S.S Rainbow

In the next noon, Ash and his family are having lunch, just as they are almost finished, Mark finally shows up with a happy smile on his face. Ash asks, "So where did you go this morning? Bea told me that you weren't at the lobby."

Mark says, "I am sorry, I have somethings to do in the park that I couldn't help but forget my job."

Bea says, "Let me guess, you are in love with someone? I have seen you and that honey blonde girl having fun together, kinda looks like you are having a date with her."

Mark blushes and he says, "Well, I admit that we are kinda having a date together since we confessed yesterday..."

"Oh? So you are in love with Serena? Good for you, Mark. You finally got a girl." Ash says with a smile.

Alice asks, "But isn't she your first crush back then? Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Well...I am afraid that if I forgive Serena or Lillie, you will think that I am going to be with her and I would break your heart, and it is the last thing that I want to do. So I am glad that Mark takes care of Serena."

Alice nods and they continue the lunch. As for the group who were regretting about the actions, they see that Serena is now having a smile and they are confused. "Serena, not that I don't like it, but you are smiling again." Mallow says.

"Oh, I did? Well, I was told to smile more often so that I won't be lost in my thinking again." Serena says.

"Is it because of you having a new boyfriend?" Bonnie asks as they are shocked. "Don't hide it, I saw you and Ash's brother playing at the park this morning."

Serena blushes and says, "Well...Mark is really kind...he is just like Ash... but he really cares much about me...so I..."

"Good for you." Brock says. "You manage to fill in the void in your heart."

As Serena thanks them, they notice that a ship is going near as they see Ash and his family, except for Mark and Bea, entering the ship, so they also enter it as well after lunch before it sets sail.

* * *

The ship they are on is quite luxurious, much like the FS Resort that they have seen back then. Just as they look outside, they can see a lot of Water Type Pokemon swimming around, some of the Pokemon are even Ash's. Like the Tentacruel, Dewgong, Cloyster, Seaking, Starmie, Lanturn, Qwilfish, Sharpedo, Wailord, Huntail, Relicanth, Lumineon, Jellicent, Clawitzer and Bruxish. There are some even on land relaxing, such as Gastrodon, Pelipper and Swanna.

As they admire the Water Type Pokemon around, they see two people who seems to be the captains coming towards them and says, "Thank you for boarding the ship. You must be Prince Ash's friends? We are the captains of the ship, Reshow and Owen."

"The captains? It is an honor to meet you, but why did you come to greet us?" Cilan asks. "I mean, there are a lot of tourists, and why us?"

"Prince Ash asked us to give you guys a tour, after all, like the other people you met, we were asked to give you some help as well." Reshow says.

As they are exploring the ship, Reshow says, "You see, the destination of this place, the Oceablu City, I can say that it is a wonder place for Water Type trainers like us."

"What? Water types?" Lana asks. "So how did you meet Ash and Alice?" Misty asks.

"Well, actually, we met after Ash won the Grand Festival back in the Hoenn Region." Owen says as they are surprised. "Wait, Ash won a Grand Festival? He is a Top Coordinator?"

"Why yes. And our father Wallace is the judge, so it is no big deal." Reshow says.

"Your father is Wallace? The Hoenn Champion and the founder of the Wallace Cup?" Max gasps as the others do the same thing. "Why yes. In fact, we also have a sister and she is asked to be the Gym Leader in Oceablu after she lost to him in the finals, that is why we are here in this region." Owen says.

"I see..." Gladion says. "By the way, we have a lot of facilities here in this S.S Rainbow, you can either go for a swimming or fishing at the decks, we also have some indoor activities such as Billiard Balls and Ping Pong as well."

Misty says, "Lana, how about we bet on who fishes out the most?" "You're on." As the two rush off, everyone is sweat dropping.

They sure are energetic." Owen remarks as they laugh a little. "But we saw that there are a lot of Water Type Pokemon out swimming in the vast ocean, how are you going to call them if they do that?" Clemont asks.

Reshow says, "Good question. And I can tell you is that we will have Suicune and Keldeo call them as they are the fastest and they can even run through waters to call them.

"That is so cool." Bonnie says.

As they head outside, they see a Kingler passing by while a Samurott is fighting a Floatzel at the pool. A Blastoise is wearing sunglasses as he is relaxing on the beach while a Seismitoad is talking to a Lapras. But as the six of them see the group, they are tensing up as they try to ignore them.

"Didn't you think those Pokemon look familiar?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, they must be Ash's Water Type Pokemon..." Brock says.

Then they see Ash and Alice in their swimsuits walking towards the six Pokemon, and the girls are eyeing at Alice, who is wearing a white bikini with blue spots on it. Just by looking at the outfit means that it shows her figure well. They can't help but jealous at the body. Ash says, "Floatzel, are you picking on a fight with Samurott again?"

The three of them turn to the two Pokemon and then Floatzel says, "We didn't manage to settle a score because this guy ran off to eat last time."

"Can't blame me that I am hungry." Samurott says. Alice sweat drops and says, "I still don't get how our Samurott has this kind of thought..."

"Well...Even though it evolves from Oshawott, its old habits die hard." Ash sighs. "And Lapras, how did you and Seismitoad going on?"

Lapras says, "We are doing quite well, we did share our experiences together so that we can lead our own groups."

"She is right, and I am surprised that you just had her for only in Orange Islands." Seismitoad says.

"Well, I did want to find her family." Ash says. "So who is ready to have a swim with me and my future wife?"

The six Pokemon look excited as they want to join in. So they all jump into the pool as they have a swim. The group see how they are enjoying in the water as Serena says, "I didn't know that Ash has a Kingler..."

"Well, it is his early capture, but he didn't use it often." Brock says.

"He did now, since it is able to Gigantamax." Owen says as they are shocked. "Kingler can Gigantamax? That is quite cool." Max says.

"And what about the Blastoise and Lapras? I don't think I have seen him having those two before..." Mallow says.

"Blastoise was used to help Officer Jenny of the Vermilion City as a fire fighter, but after evolving into Blastoise, he just didn't feel like it and he gets back to Ash's team. As for Lapras, at first he captured her because he wanted to help her find her family back in the Orange Islands. And after they reunited again, she will sometimes visit and battle. Both of them are also capable of Gigantamaxing as well."

The group nods as they understand, then they hear Misty fishing out a brown fish. "What is this Pokemon? I don't think I have seen it before"

"Oh, that is a Barraskewda, and we often used it as sashimi because its flesh is tasty." Reshow says.

"You are not going to make this Pokemon into a dish on served. I am going to catch it for myself." Misty says as she captures it in the Lure Ball. As for Lana, she fishes out what seems to be a weird Pokemon. Clemont asks, "Is it just me? Or is its head goes upside down?"

"No." Owen says, "This is unbelievable... you fished out an extinct Pokemon Arctovish!"

"Arctovish?" Lana is confused.

"Yeah, a Water and Ice Type fossil Pokemon that was extinct due to the fact that its head is upside down." Reshow says. "But to think that you capture this Pokemon...maybe there are some more still exists."

Lana says, "I really capture a rare Pokemon indeed." Then she moves closer to Iris, who is screaming as she hides behind Lana. "I am just joking." Lana says as everyone sighs.

At the same time, Ash and Alice are watching them as Ash whistles, "Arctovish, huh? They sure are lucky to catch that fish if you ask me."

"Yeah, but are you still trying to ignore them after you booked their rooms in both the resort and this ship?" Alice asks.

"You know, I was at a crossroads after thinking about that as well, but I want to see some more in private before I decide to talk to them." Ash says.

"Whatever you think, I will always stay by your side." Alice says with a smile and Ash nods. "We have better get back on shore, since we have a concert to practice."

Alice says, "You're right." Then they all get back up to the deck as they go to change their clothes. The regrets don't notice them as they continue to talk.

* * *

Reshow and Owen are looking at the sea with the telescope and they see something that disturbs them. Owen says, "Brother, they are coming towards us."

"We have better warn the passengers." Reshow says as he takes out a microphone, "Attention passengers, there are pirates approaching, please stay inside your rooms for your safety."

"What? Pirates?" The group are surprised as the tourists are hurrying inside. Ash and Alice are thinking of the song lists and they hear the announcement, they decide to go outside to help out.

Just then, the ship is shaking as they are trying to hold on tight. When both Ash and Alice come outside, they see cannons flying towards them as well as a pirate ship is coming towards them.

"Hand over all your treasure and we'll leave you alone." The captain yells.

"Never, this ship is ours and we are not scared by you." Owen yells back.

Arrgh! Then make them sink! Mates!" The captain yells as another cannon has shoot.

The regrets are in panic as Dawn asks, "What should we do?"

Ash and Alice come to Reshow and Owen, Reshow bows at them and he says, "Ash, Alice. We have an emergency here."

"I know, and we are going to handle it." Ash says as he takes out Lapras and Blastoise. "Steer the ship away for now, we are going to Gigantamax them."

Reishow and Owen nods and both Ash and Alice jump onto the two Pokemon. As they swim towards the ships, they see that they are going to surround them.

"So you are the ones who dare to face me?" The captain asks.

"We are. As the Champion of Sevestar, we will do our best to ensure the passenger's safety." Ash says as the two Pokemon attack. Together, they defeat all the Pokemon, causing the pirates to be shocked.

"No way..." "They destroyed all our crew..."

Ash says, "Alice, lets send them back to the sea, shall we?"

"Sure." Alice says.

Just then, they use the power of Gigantamax and they yell, "Use G-Max Cannonade/Resonance."

Both Pokemon fire their strongest attacks, they send all the pirates back to the ocean.

"We will get you back for this!" The captain yells as he and the crew scurry away.

Once Ash and Alice are back on the ship, Reshow says, "Thank you, Ash, Alice. The ship is safe for now."

"Don't worry. It is our job to make sure everyone is safe." Ash says.

The regrets are amazed at the power Ash and Alice displayed, as they try to talk to them, but they just ignore them and head back to their rooms, much to their sadness.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and the start of the Water types begin on the S.S Rainbow, I hope you like it and the next chapter will be in the Oceablu City with Reisa and Nessa.**


	11. Chapter 11 (Edited)

Chapter 11: Oceablu's Song

As the ship arrives at Oceablu, they amazed to see this place is like the Hau'oli City, but smaller as they can see the end of the island were the sea. Owen says, "Thank you for boarding the S.S. Rainbow, we hope you to have a great journey."

As the tourists are gone, the group full of regrets also go off the ship as they see Ash and Alice walking towards a performance hall, much to their confusion. "What is that about?" Serena asks Reshow, who replies, "You see, Ash and Alice are actually musicians as well, along with our sister, they are known as the band called the Colors."

"The Colors?" Some of the trainers in the group are surprised as Brock asks, "You know this group?"

Max says, "Are you serious? They are one of the most successful bands that fits into the field of music. They can sing and perform all kinds of genres of the music and instruments, and they have been having a lot of lives in these years."

"So does that mean the band member Red is actually Ash?" Dawn asks, "And Green is Alice?"

"Yep. And Blue is our sister Reisa." Owen says. "We can go there if we want to hear them singing."

As they go into the performance hall, they see that how Ash and Alice, as well as Reisa are wearing masks as they start to perform. They can see that some of the songs they have Pokemon to assist them, such as Milotic, Crawdaunt, Gorebyss, Ludicolo, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Politoed, Azumarill and Feraligatr to help them out, they are amazed at how they performance so well along with the music.

And for their last song, Alice somehow changed into a mermaid and then she sings the song called Part of your World, which also touches the heart of everyone.

And in the encore, Ash and Alice are having guitars in their hands and they perform their own song known as XY&Z, and much to the group's surprise is that Greninja has taken part in this song as the stage battle against Sceptile and Charizard, much to the shock of those who are from Kalos.

"No way...that battle is just like the Kalos League..." Bonnie says in awe. Reshow says, "As you can see, Greninja's main rivals are Charizard and Sceptile, and Ash has both of them, which goes well in this song, and in fact, this song is made by Ash himself after the Kalos League."

"He wrote this song that early?" Mallow asks in disbelief as Owen says, "Yeah, along with some of the band's well known songs, they also do some covers, as the Part of your World is a cover."

"I see." Serena says. "I didn't know all of that happened back then..."

* * *

After the show is over, they enter the gym and they are amazed to see that it is an aquarium. "No way...there are a lot of Water Type Pokemon!" Misty says in awe as she and Lana rushes around.

Reshow says, "Well, the water type Pokemon here sure attracts a lot of people, and in rare occasions, there will be some events that shows even the Legendary Pokemon."

"Are you serious? You mean...we can see Kyogre? Suicune? Keldeo or Volcanion?" Max asks.

"Even Tapu Fini and Palkia." They turn around and see Reisa and a woman walking towards them. Owen and Reshow go to hug the woman and Reshow says, "Mom, it is nice to see you again."

"But what are you doing here? I thought you have to do something in the Galar Region." Owen says.

"I am here for Reisa's live concert." The woman says. And then Dawn says, "Wait, you must be Nessa! I am a fan of yours. Can you give me an autograph?"

Nessa is surprised, but she helps her with it and May says, "You are married with Wallace? I never knew about that."

Reisa says, "Well, it is because of a Pokemon that makes them together. And you must be Ash's friends, right? I have heard a lot about you."

"Um...thanks." Lillie says. And then Misty and Lana come back as Misty says, "What are you doing? We are worried if you aren't- Wait, is that Nessa?" Misty says in surprise as she rushes towards her.

"Seems like your mother is quite famous." Gladion says.

"Well, she is also a Gym Leader in the Galar Region." Owen says. "Besides modeling career, she is also best friends with the Professor there."

Lana says, "You must be Reisa, right? We saw the live today, and you all did great."

Reisa says, "Thank you, I couldn't make it without Ash and Alice's help. By the way, how about I show you around this place?"

They nod as they follow Reisa and her family, also talking about contests and the tricks. The group are surprised to know that besides Wallace, Ash is also a mentor of contests for Reisa and she has his help to win her first Grand Festival.

They have also watched the Pokemon around, they can see Kingdra, Octillery, Mantine, Swampert, Simipour, Basculin, Primarina, Slowbro and Slowking, Corsola, Whiscash, Alomomola and other Pokemon.

When they head to the Magikarp, Misty says, "There are also golden Magikarp as well..."

"The shiny Magikarps are rare, but instead of selling it to others, we decide to have them circled around so that people can observe them." Reisa says. "Not to mention, when they evolve, it actually becomes Red Gyarados like that one." They see a Gyarados that has a Ketchum Gem on it, Cilan asks, "So you also helped Ash train with the Water Type Pokemon?"

"Well, our family kinda do." Nessa says. "After all, we are friends with Ash and the others after all."

As they meet the Drednaw and Chewtle, they are in question about those Pokemon. Nessa says, "Those Pokemon are from Galar, and they are actually my ace Pokemon as it can use Gigantamax."

"And it is because of this Pokemon that Ash manages to have his first Dynamax." Reisa says as they are confused. "Well, when Ash and Alice first arrive in Galar, the stadium is holding an exhibition match with the Champion Leon against Lance. But after it is finished, the energy of Dynamaxing goes wild as it affects both Pikachu and Drednaw. And it was then that Ash gets his own Dynamax Band."

"I never knew about that..." Lillie mutters.

And then they go to the Alola Pokemon area, which Misty somehow is scared of Araquanid and Golisopod even though they are Water Types, much to their amusement. They also notice a place with curtains and Lana asks, "What is that place?"

"That is where we put the Legendary Pokemon." Reshow says as they enter the place. They are amazed to see every one of them on display. "No way, there are even Manaphy as well." May says.

"Well, Ash did manage to hatch a Manaphy egg and then with its help, it hatches Phione and thus there are so many of them." Owen smiles.

"Is that the Poni Island's Guardian, Tapu Fini?" Lana asks in surprise as they look at the Pokemon that is resting in its fish like head.

"Why yes. As you can see, even though these Pokemon are here in display, but it doesn't mean that Ash doesn't need to use them. When the time comes, we will stop the display so Ash can use them for battles or other stuff like performing." Reisa says.

After they get out of the room. they also notice Ash and Alice at the Galar area as a staff member is showing them the two fossils.

"So a Fossilized Fish and a Fossilized Drake..." Alice says. "If we mix them together..."

As Ash and Alice puts them on the table and then use the machine, then it comes to live as a Dracovish. Lana asks, "Did they put those two parts wrong on purpose?"

"Well, that is actually the ancient Pokemon known as Dracovish. A Water and Dragon Type Pokemon that once rule the Galar Region in prehistoric times due to the fact it is a Carnivore." Nessa says. Ash notices the group coming and then he says, "Reisa, can you come for a moment?"

Reisa walks towards them and then they talk for a while, the others are feeling jealous as Lillie mutters, "I really wish we can talk to Ash like this..."

"But he has been avoiding us like usual..." Mallow says. And then Reisa comes back and Nessa asks, "So what's wrong?"

"Well, Ash wants one of you to train a Dracovish. As it is a Dragon and Water Type. How about you take care of it, Iris?"

"I am gladly to." Iris says as she takes the Pokeball. Bonnie asks, "So you said that this aquarium is a gym, right? Then where are we going to battle?"

Reisa says, "Well, follow me."

As they get to the middle of the tunnel, which is a dome like appearance. Reshow then presses the button, causing the battlefield as well as the swimming pool appear with some glass covering it.

"Amazing, so that is the battlefield." Lana says in awe.

"Yeah, but Reisa is also one of the strongest gym leaders in the Sevestar Region." Owen says, "Especially her Greninja gives a lot of people a hard time because of the ability."

"Ability?" Clemont asks. "Torrent?"

"No, an ability called the Battle Bond." Reisa says. "How about I demonstrate it by battling with one of you guys?"

"Sure, I'll battle you." Misty says as she sends out Gyarados. Nessa offers to be the referee and then the match begins. "Use Hyper Beam." Misty yells as Gyarados fires the move, Reisa says, "I don't think it is a good idea. Dodge it and use Cut."

Greninja just swiftly dodges it and then the attack hits, "Use Hydro Pump." Gyarados also blasts the frog Pokemon with the move.

"Greninja, let's show them the ability Battle Bond." Reisa raises her hand and then Greninja starts to transform, much to everyone's surprise. "Wait, isn't that Ash-Greninja?" Clemont asks.

"I thought only Ash can do it..." Bonnie says.

"Use Double Team and then Water Shuriken." Reisa starts to move in sync with Greninja and Gyarados isn't doing well. "I am not going to lose, Mega Evolve." Misty presses her key stone and Gyarados mega evolved. It then uses Bite, which gives Greninja some pain.

"Too bad it is not very effective. Now use Aerial Ace." Greninja kicks the Gyarados and then hits it with swift moves. Gyarados doesn't want to give up as it bites on the hand before it can continue, then it tosses Greninja back to the wall as Reisa also feels the pain.

"That seems to be hurt..." May says as she looks at Reisa's pained face. But Reisa says, "As much as I want to enjoy some more, but I need to end it." Then she takes out a Z Crystal and put it inside her Z Ring. "Hydro Vortex."

"Gyarados, get out of there, quick." Misty yells, but it is too late, as Gyarados is being inside the tornado and then it faints.

"That is a good battle, Misty." Reisa shakes hands with her and Misty says, "I admit, you are stronger than me."

"So does that mean that the Battle Bond ability..." Clemont says.

"Yes, it allows me to use Ash-Greninja. Some think that Ash-Greninja is a mega evolution. But in fact, it is just an ability change like Cherrim and Wishiwashi."

"Seriously?" Misty asks. "Then where can we find that kind of Froakie with the ability?"

"Well, mine is given by Ash and Alice, so I am not sure where to find them." Reisa says. "But how about I show you some more in the aquarium?"

The others nod as they follow the family, while Ash and Alice are watching in the shadows and Ash somehow shows a smile for them, much to Alice's confusion.

"Why are you smiling?" Alice asks. "Nothing. We should go to Elmososha Town for now." Ash says as they leave the aquarium.

* * *

**And in this story, Nessa is Reisa, Owen and Reshow's mother. In fact, at first I was stuck when I didn't know who to pick as their mother. But with the appearance of Galar Region, it helps me a lot. The next chapter is going to be Electric Types.**


	12. Chapter 12 (Edited)

Chapter 12: Radio and the Duo

As the group are at the door, they thank Nessa and her children of the wonderful tour of the aquarium. Misty says, "Thank you for showing us around this aquarium, I really enjoyed it."

"It is fine, and good luck on repairing the broken heart of Ash." Reisa says as they bid farewell. Then Brock says, "Wait, we didn't know where Ash is going..."

"Oh no, what should we do?" Lillie asks in panic.

Just then, they see a lot of people gathering around a part of the beach and then they decide to look out, and then they notice Ash is sitting on the beach with a boy besides them. Besides them there is Alice, who is surrounded by Pokemon such as Electrode, Ampharos, Jolteon, Pulsle, Luxray, Pachirisu, Rotom, Zebstrika, Emolga, Heliolisk, Oricorio, Togedemaru, and even Legendary Pokemon such as Raikou, Zapdos and Zeraora. They are surprised to see a lot of Electric Type Pokemon Ash owned as from what they know Ash only owned Pikachu and Rotom back then.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Bolver Talks Outgoing Version. As usual, I am your host, Bolver." Just then, the girls are squealing as Bolver coughs a little. Once the voice dies down, Bolver says, "Thank you, in this beautiful Sevestar Region, we have a special guest for this episode. Please welcome our guest, the Prince as well as the Champion of this region, Ash Ketchum."

As the clapping sounds can be heard, Ash says, "Thank you for having me, Bolver. I am glad to be here in your show."

"No problem. After all, the Sevestar Region is recently opened to the other regions, so it will be a pleasure to have you here in our show at this beautiful beach. If you don't know, today we have been in the Oceablu City of the Sevestar Region. It is kinda far away from the main land, but I can feel the waves and the winds just by sitting here."

"It is thanks to Pokemon that we have a perfect place to live." Ash says. "There is no denying of it."

As they are talking, Clemont says, "I know him, that is Bolver. He is a famous radio host throughout the world."

Sophocles says, "Yeah, I had been hearing his radio since his debut. I can't believe we are seeing the real deal, not to mention that he has Ash as his guest for today's show..."

Max asks, "Is he really this famous? Why are you having such a big deal?"

"Of course he is. He has a lead in the modern radio broadcasts." Clemont says as they are sighing at how the two boys are fanboying about the host.

"Now for the next mail, let's see, how did you and Ash meet?" Bolver says. "Ah, I am sure that a lot of you know that Ash and I have been friends for many years, is that right?"

Ash says, "Of course. I met Bolver before he become a host for his own radio broadcast. Well, it was when I was visiting Johto, my future wife and I were in the Goldenrod City and that's when we met Bolver."

"Indeed. My dream is to be a radio host, and both Ash and his future wife are the ones who made my dream come true." Bolver says. "Remember the first episode of this show? I had told all of you about my life, and now you know who the mystery person is."

May asks, "What is he talking about?"

Sophocles says, "Well, when he wasn't a radio host, he was only a homeless boy on the streets, but he likes to help others, and he gained a lot of respect from them. Until one day, he met two mystery people, and they decide to lend a hand as they bring him to the Goldenrod Tower so that he can work as a radio host."

"And it is confirmed that it is Ash and Alice." Serena mutters.

"Now for the last mail for today. Um...how close are you and Ash?" Bolver says.

"Well, this is a good question. I trust Bolver as he is my friend, in fact, we are close as I sometimes take half of my Electric Type Pokemon to him for training."

"Indeed. And they are actually here watching the show along with Ash's future wife. But we don't have much time to introduce every one of them, so I'll just introduce one of them. Please welcome Pinchurchin."

Just as the Urchin Pokemon appears on the table, it shocks Bolver and Ash asks, "Are you alright? Bolver?"

"I am fine." Bolver says as he is still paralyzed. "Don't worry about the sound, folks, it is just Pinchurchin using his favorite move Zing Zap."

Ash says, "And Bolver has been trained with Electricity, he has some resistance to it."

After they finish the show, Bolver stands up and thanks Ash as they shake hands. "Thank you for helping us out. I am sure that a lot of people are excited for this show to be broadcasted."

"No problem. Right now we are heading to Elmososha Town, we have a new movie that we needed to film."

"I see. We'll see you later." Bolver says and then they recall all the Electric Type Pokemon before both Ash and Alice are leaving. Then once the staff are also gone, Bolver notices the group there. "Hello to my friends and loyal radio fans. I am sure that you have seen all of that in view, right?"

Clemont says, "Of course, I am your biggest fan, Bolver. Can I have an autograph?"

"Of course. Making fans happy is my job." Bolver laughs as he does it to Sophocles and Clemont. "You guys must be the ones that Ash mentioned a lot to us, it is finally a pleasure to meet you."

"I hope he didn't say everything bad to us..." Lillie says.

"Oh don't you worry. By the way, how about we talk on the ship? I am going to visit the Elmososha Town and it will be nice if you guys come along."

"Sure. Besides, Ash and Alice are heading there, right?" Misty says as they all leave the beach to the port.

* * *

As they are on the ship relaxing and enjoying the view, they see that Ash and Alice are doing a performance, but instead of Reisa playing the guitar, two people who seems to be twins are playing the guitars with two Pokemon by their side.

"What is going on here?" Iris asks Bolver.

"Oh, you see, besides Reisa, the Colors band also hires the twin guitarists, Bolt and Boltera. But they won't be always in the same live, due to the fact that they are the Electric Type Gym Leaders of the Galar Region."

"That is actually the sixth Gym Leader of the Galar Region we met." Cilan says, "But what is the Pokemon besides them, they also have different colors."

"That is Toxtricity, Electric and Poison Type Pokemon. The yellow one is the Amped Form, and the blue one is the Low Key Form. Both evolved from Toxel and the form is determined by the nature." Bolver says.

Ash says, "Thank you all for listening, since it is almost time that we leave the ship, let us give you a final song for your attendance."

"Before we start, everyone, give us the countdown from 5! Here we go!" Alice yells as the crowd are excited. They yell, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Then both Bolver and Boltera start to play the song as Ash and Alice start to sing.

_We're leaving together,_  
_But still it's farewell_  
_And maybe we'll come back_  
_To earth, who can tell?_  
_I guess there is no one to blame_  
_We're leaving ground (leaving ground)_  
_Will things ever be the same again?_

_It's the final countdown_  
_The final countdown_

_Oh_

_We're heading for Venus (Venus)_  
_And still we stand tall_  
_'Cause maybe they've seen us (seen us)_  
_And welcome us all, yeah_  
_With so many light years to go_  
_And things to be found (to be found)_  
_I'm sure that we'll all miss her so_

_It's the final countdown_  
_The final countdown_  
_The final countdown_  
_The final countdown_  
_Oh_

_The final countdown, oh_  
_It's the final count down_  
_The final countdown_  
_The final countdown_  
_The final countdown_  
_Oh_  
_It's the final count down_  
_We're leaving together_  
_The final count down_  
_We'll all miss her so_  
_It's the final countdown_  
_It's the final countdown_  
_Oh_  
_It's the final countdown, yeah_

After the song is finished, everyone is giving them wild cheers and they thank the crowd for listening. Once the crowd dispersed, Ash and Alice head back inside the ship while Bolt and Boltera are putting Boltera's guitar away. Boltera notices Bolver and she says, "Ah, Bolver, so they are the group that Ash mentioned?"

"Yeah." Bolver says as they introduce themselves, "It is nice to know you all, my name is Boltera, and this is my twin brother Bolt."

Bolt strikes a guitar and then he waves at them, causing the group to be confused. "Um...can't he speak to us?" Serena asks.

Boltera frowns a little and she says, "I am afraid that it is impossible. As you can see, when we are little, our house is being destroyed due to accident, during the accident, Bolt was hit by the head and he becomes mute."

This causes the group to be surprised, they have never seen a person who is mute, and they feel pity for him. Dawn sasy, "I am sorry to hear that. It is terrible not to talk, right?"

Bolt knows that they are concerned about him and he plays a happy tune. Boltera says, "Being mute, it is hard to know what he wants and what he is talking about, instead of using the sign language, we develop a guitar language, in that way, by strumming the guitar, we can know what he is talking about and communicate with each other. And what he just said is that he is used to it and don't worry about him."

"I see. I feel proud of your brother to overcome his deficiency and being optimistic." Serena says.

Then Bonnie turns to the two Pokemon and she asks, "So are these Toxtricity your strongest Pokemon? They look so cool."

"Why thank you, and you probably heard from Bolver that those two look different because of their natures, right?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to know which nature will evolve into which form?" Clemont asks in confusion.

"Well, first, you have to find its pre-evolved from, Toxel. Toxel evolves into Toxtricity **Amped Form** if its Nature is Hardy, Brave, Adamant, Naughty, Docile, Impish, Lax, Hasty, Jolly, Naive, Rash, Sassy, or Quirky. While it evolves into Toxtricity **Low Key Form** if its Nature is Lonely, Bold, Relaxed, Timid, Serious, Modest, Mild, Quiet, Bashful, Calm, Gentle, or Careful."

"That sure is a lot of natures." Dawn says as she is a little confused.

"But whichever form it is, they are good at Gigantamaxing and they are hard to beat as well." Boltera says. "But I will like to use Gigantamax Pikachu in my gym battles as well, since they are cute."

Bolt plays a tune with a sarcastic face, Boltera glares at him and she says, "You get a problem with that? You just said that because you only have Toctricity as your Gigantamax. Don't you dare make fur of me."

The group are sweat dropping at how the siblings are fighting. Misty says, "That was quite strange."

"Yeah...so we are heading to the Elmososha Town? Can you tell us about that place?" Mallow asks.

"Sure, why don't we go into the ship and we can talk in the restaurant?" Bolver asks as they nod.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and it is the start of the Electric Types. Right now the Gym Leaders of the Galar Region, as well as Bolver is here, the only one that is missing is Elline, and I hope you like this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 (Edited)

Chapter 13: Meeting the Actress

Inside the restaurant on the ship that heads to Elmososha Town, Ash's former friends are sitting on their seats as Bolver starts talking. "As you can see, the destination we are going, Elmososha Town is also known as the Movie Paradise of the Sevestar Region."

"Movie paradise?" Cilan's eyes suddenly becomes sparkling as the others look at him with a weird expression. Boltera says, "That is right. As you can see, not only the Pokestar Studios in the Unova Region, the Elmososha Studios are also famous for a lot of movies."

Bonnie says, "I know why this name is so familiar. I remembered that there is a movie called the Dragon Slayer, it is also a famous movie and I watched it a lot."

"Oh, that movie is actually a good movie. As a Dragon Type User myself, I really like how the dragons portrayed in the movie, despite the fact that they are treated as bad dragons controlled by the witch in the movie." Iris says, "But quite a surprise is that the prince of the story is also called Ash for some reason."

Boltera says, "In fact, Ash is actually the main actor that plays the role of the prince." This causes them to be surprised and Cilan asks, "Wait, that was Ash the whole time?"

"Yeah, and the Princess Giselle is actually played by Alice herself. With the recommendation of Ash's aunt, the two of them have been taking part in a lot of movies, both solo and together." Boltera says.

"Ash's aunt? Who is she and how does she talk Ash into acting in a movie?" Serena asks in confusion, before they can talk about anything, the announcement of the ship states that they have arrived at the Elmososha Town. Bolver says, "Well, the ship has arrived. To answer your question, I think it will be better learning from Ash's cousin, which is actually the gym leader of the town."

* * *

As they get off the ship, they find that the town is actually a giant building in the middle of the ocean. And they were at the first floor, made for the port. "Wow...is this really a town? It is just like a department store." Max says.

"Well, it is a town, but that is how it is. Follow me." Boltera says as Bolt also plays some tunes which has to be translated by Boltera. As they go into the elevator, they elevate to the top floor, which serves as the studios. After entering the filming areas, they see that the famous director Tom Wood talking to Alice at one of the studios.

"Is that Tom Wood? The real deal?" Sophocles asks Bolver with surprise, Bolver smiles and says, "That is correct. It seems like he is directing Ash and Alice for the new movie I see..."

As they watch from behind the glasses, they see that Ash is standing in front of the battered Pikachu, wearing the clothes that he wore in his first journey in Kanto, he yells, "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I want to be the world's famous Pokemon Master! Mess with me and you're going down!"

The group look in front of what Ash is yelling at, and then they are terrified as they see a lot of Pokemon, leading by a Marshadow holding a dark feather, shooting attacks at Ash. Pikachu rushes up to save him, but too late, as Ash quickly hugs Pikachu as he embraces the attack.

"What is going on here? Is that a part of the movie?" Misty asks in confusion as Boltera says, "From the looks of it, Ash manages to get Tom to direct a movie which portrays himself as the main character. I wonder what will the box office performance of this movie will be..."

Tom Wood yells, "Cut!" This causes Ash and Pikachu to turn to the director. He walks towards Ash and says, "That is a nice act, Ash, Pikachu. I can tell that is very touching."

Ash and Pikachu stands back up and says, "Why thank you. Mr. Wood." Ash says. "And thank you all for filming with me." The Pokemon cheered with agreement as they decide to film the next part. It is a part where Ash is lying besides Pikachu.

"Now action!" Tom yells as the cameras are ready. Ash's clothes are a little tattered and he gives a weak voice, "Pikachu...why don't you get in the Pokeball..."

As Pikachu is moving his lips, they hear a voice, "It's because...It's because...I always wanted...to be with you..."

They turn around to see a blonde haired girl standing besides Alice is saying the words from the script that she is holding, they realize that the girl must be voice playing Pikachu.

Ash widens his eyes as he sees that the attack is coming as he takes out the Pokeball and Pikachu is sucked inside. Ash is hugging the Pokeball as he is blasted by the attack. Once the smoke dies down, Ash is nowhere in sight as only his hat is on the floor and Pikachu pops out of the Pokeball. Pikachu starts to hug the hat and cries loudly as he also shoots out the Thunderbolt. The voltage is super strong that not only the Pokemon are struggling, the director has no choice but to cut the act.

Ash also gets out of the hidden passage and Tom says, "I think we should finished here. I am afraid that if Pikachu is this serious, then our machines are going to break again."

"Yeah. After all, I am sure that this movie is going to be a great hit." The girl says as Ash says, "And thanks for voicing Pikachu for me, Elline."

"No problem, after all, you are my cousin." Elline says. "Though we had some guests who were watching, what are you going to do?"

"Well, you can take them around the studios, Alice and I also have another movie to film and after that we are going to find Mother and Aunt Diantha." Ash says.

Elline nods as they leave the studio. And then Elline goes to the group as she greets them. "Boltera, Bolt, Bolver, great to see you again."

"Hey Elline." Bolver says, "What was that movie? It seems to be great."

"Well, that is the movie called "Gotta Catch'm All." Elline says, "But anyways, you guys must be Ash's traveling companions in the past, right? I am Elline Zumi. I am Ash's cousin."

"Ash never mentioned you in the past, but it is great to meet you." Dawn says.

"Well, he changed after that incident, but that is another thing to say. As you can see, the movie is going to be separated in three parts, the first is the first day of how Ash met Pikachu. As you can see, Pikachu didn't listen to him on his first day of journey and it was not until a flock of Spearow that they start to trust each other."

Misty mutters, "Yeah, and my bike was fried at that day as well."

"Well, Ash didn't put that in the scene, so you don't need to worry about people watching how your bike being fried. And then the second part is where an argument began with Ash and Pikachu, so that Marshadow has to put him into a dream land where there are no Pokemon in the life."

"I don't think I could imagine that." Max says. "We live together with Pokemon and I don't think I can endure that in real life..."

"And the last one is about the quest of searching Ho-Oh. As you can see, Charizard's former trainer is going to be a character in this movie and he will cause the Pokemon starting to attack them. And then Ash wants to protect Pikachu, and as you can see, Ash wanted to protect Pikachu, but he got a nearly death experience. And it is the Sacred Ash on the Rainbow Wing that causes Ash to revive."

"Wow...it sounds like a cool story." Bonnie says. "Why thank you, as you can see, Ash and Alice have another movie to film, how about I show you about it?"

"Another film? Just how many films did Ash and Alice have in these years?" Lillie asks.

"There are a lot to be honest, Ash and Alice have become superstars and it is no wonder that the fans want more movies to be shown." Elline says as they find the studio where Ash and Alice are. Ash is seemingly inside the jail and he starts to sing the song.

_Close every door to me,_  
_Hide all the world from me_  
_Bar all the windows_  
_And shut out the light_

_Do what you want with me,_  
_Hate me and laugh at me_  
_Darken my daytime_  
_And torture my night_

_If my life were important I_  
_Would ask will I live or die_  
_But I know the answers lie_  
_Far from this world_

_Close every door to me,_  
_Keep those I love from me_  
_Children of Israel_  
_Are never alone_

_For I know I shall find_  
_My own peace of mind_  
_For I have been promised_  
_A land of my own._

Just then, Alice is leading a group of kids into the show, all of them are holding candles and they start to gather around the helpless Ash, who has been in a despair.

_Close every door to me,_  
_Hide all the world from me_  
_Bar all the windows_  
_And shut out the light_

As the interlude is going on, Ash is now spinning around to watch the gathering kids, before he continues to sing.

_Just give me a number_  
_Instead of my name_  
_Forget all about me_  
_And let me decay_

_I do not matter,_  
_I'm only one person_  
_Destroy me completely  
__Then throw me away_

_If my life were important I_  
_Would ask will I live or die_  
_But I know the answers lie_  
_Far from this world_

_Close every door to me,_  
_Keep those I love from me_  
_Children of Israel_  
_Are never alone_

_For we know we shall find_  
_Our own peace of mind_  
_For we have been promised_  
_A land of our own_

The group are now crying at the sight of the theme, Bolver says, "As you can see, this was from a musical known as Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, Ash decides to direct this musical into a movie with the help of the choir from the Sevestar Elementary School and his brothers. Alice acts as the Narrator, of course."

"But this song." Elline sighs, "Ash really knows how to portray this character, and this song really reflects on how he was betrayed..."

The former friends are guilty once more and Elline sighs, "I shouldn't have mentioned this, it is just that Ash has been acting so good in this part. I really hope this self-direct movie can become a success as well."

Boltera says, "I am sure they can. By the way, the children here are easily get distracted if they see us here, I think we should go back to your gym so they can learn a lot more about Ash in these kinds of situation."

Elline nods and she says, "Follow me." The group knows the reason and then they follow her as they leave the studios.

* * *

**I tried to put all in the same chapter, but I think that two chapters aren't going to be enough for this Electric Type. So I decide to put this part into three chapters and I hope you like it. As you can see, this time I decide to have Ash sing a song from the musical that I mentioned above, and this song shows about the feeling of how he was betrayed by the others. **


	14. Chapter 14 (Edited)

Chapter 14: The Electric Gym Leader

While walking to the Game Corner at the upper floor, they have seen some Pokemon around the area, they see Raichu and an Alolan Raichu are playing with Dedenne and Minun at the playground, they also see two Toxtricity are playing the guitar, a wormhole for Xurkitree, Manectric is helping out Magnezone, Electivire and Eelektross with the security guard at the place. All of them have the Ketchum Gem as they all know that the Pokemon belong to Ash and Alice.

Inside the Game Corner, they all sit at the bar and Serena asks, "So Elline, when did you become an actress?"

Elline says, "It sure is a good question. As you can see: When I was little, I had been in the Pokestar Studios as a child actress because of my Mother, since she is also an actress which has a lot of movies."

"Your mother must also be famous as well, right?" Cilan asks.

"Of course she is famous, and it becomes pressure to me. Ever since I had my movie debut, I start to hate acting."

This causes them to be confused, "Why is that?" Dawn asks. "If she influenced you the most in acting, then why?"

"I hated the fact that people like me because of who my mother is. People treat me like they are treating mom, I just want to be my own person."

"It must be very harsh for you." Sophocles says.

"Yeah. But it was not until I met Ash and Alice in the Laverre City, I met them when they were taking lessons from Valerie for clothes sewing." Elline says. "And Ash is my cousin, so we did chat a little and I am glad that he found a girlfriend, who is now going to become his future wife."

She sighs and says, "After I told him about my problems, he decides to help me out. He takes me to this studio and Ash decides to self-direct a movie, which is called _When the World Hates you_."

Lillie says, "I had read the novel version, it was about a boy who has been left to nothing because he failed a Pokemon League, according to him, it is a life changing battle. With the help of the girl who succeeded in everything, the boy managed to overcome the hardships."

"Sounds like a good story." Bonnie says, "Wait a second...did you say Ash directed this movie?"

Cilan says, "I had watched the movie when it is released. As the Movie Connoisseur, I can say that the main actor of this story is very great..."

Elline says, "Yeah. In this movie, I acted as the leading actress as Alice decides to play the role as the talking Pikachu. And it was after the release of the movie, I managed to find the reason why I loved acting and then I decided to get back into the filming business. Also, this is the new region and I became the new Gym Leader here."

Just then, they see three Pokemon approaching the girl, it is a Yamper, a Morpeko and a Pikachu. Bolver says, "Seems like the Pokemon are back here to play."

"Yeah." Elline says. But when Pikachu sees the traitors, he is now showing a hurt face and he growls at them. The others feel familiar at the sight of the Pikachu and Elline asks, "Pikachu? I thought you were with Ash?"

Pikachu is trying to talk to her, and Boltera says, "Oh, I forgot. As you can see, like Bolver, Elline takes care of half of Ash's Electric Type Pokemon. And Pikachu here is one of the Pokemon."

"Wait, you mean that she managed to help Ash training his best friend and first Pokemon?" Bonnie asks in shock.

Elline rubs the ear behind Pikachu, she turns around and faces them, "Why yes. After all, we are a family."

"And what are those Pokemon?" Sophocles asks. Boltera says, "Morpeko is another new member of the Pikachu family, just like Togedemaru, Dedenne or Emolga. It is an Electric and Dark Type and it is known a heavy eater."

Bolver says, "And Yamper. It is a cute corgi dog that attracted a lot of people's hearts, but once it evolves into Boltund, it is much more better with speed."

"I see." Cilan says.

Max asks, "But I have a question. Aren't you taking us to the gym? Why are we actually stop in the Game Corner?"

"Oh, this Game Corner is actually the gym itself. To challenge the Gym, one must use that slot and make it triple seven." Elline says as she walks towards the machine and then throw the Game Coin inside. Once there are all seven, the slot machine goes underground and reveals the door. As they enter the room, they see a giant battlefield that has the giant ceiling.

"Wow...this looks really amazing." Clemont says. "I don't know why, it feels home to me here..."

"Well... My Gym is the Electric Type Gym." Elline says. "But to battle my gym, one must require 4 or more badges to challenge."

Just then, a robot that looks like Ash walks towards them and he bows, "Welcome back, Elline."

"Ah, Ashbot. How are you?" Elline says as she gives the robot a hug, the ones from the Kalos are surprised, the robot in front of them was just like Clembot, but the way it looks and design are much like Ash instead.

"You have this kind of robot help you with the gym as well?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, my Brother and Ash are the ones that made it, after all, I have to film some movies and I won't be able to stay at my gym, the same goes to Bolver, who has to go back to Johto in order to have his own Radio Show. For Bolt and Boltera, they are already gym leaders in the Galar Region."

"But how did you make this robot?" Sophocles asks, in awe at the sight of the masterpiece.

"Ash actually has a copy of the instructions that you showed him, Clemont." Elline says, which causes the boy to adjust his glasses with surprise.

"But he told me that he didn't know anything about it...was it all just a lie?" Clemont asks.

"Not really, he has learned from my brother, who is very good at this kind of stuff. I am sure you will know him more when you go to the place where my brother is a Gym Leader." Elline says.

Just then, they feel the floor shaking and Misty asks, "What is that?"

"I think it is coming from upstairs." Bolver says as they all go check it out. They see that Ash and Alice are now at the park area trying to stop a big yellow Pokemon who is emitting electricity.

"Regieleki, just please calm down." Alice yells, then the Pokemon starts to attack them with the electricity forming a cage. "Use Aurora Veil, Arctozolt."

The Fossil Pokemon saved her from getting attacked as Ash says, "Alice, let me handle the rest. Dracozolt, use Bolt Beak."

As the Pokemon is hit by the attack, it calms down and Ash returns it back to the Pokeball. Bolver and Elline rush to them and asks, "What is going on, Ash? Is everything okay?"

Ash says, "Ah, Elline, Bolver. You are here. Don't worry about it, it is just that Regieleki is having a rampage again and we tried to stop him again."

"Again? What did you do this time?" Elline asks.

"Well, just Hoopa's prank, nothing else. Anyways, we are going back to mainland. Alice and I had a horse race to attend."

"Oh, I can't wait to watch that. So I guess we'll see you later."

Once the couple are gone, Misty asks, "What was that Pokemon?"

"Oh, that was Regieleki. It was actually the Electric Type Regi, also the most speedy one of all the Regis."

"Since when there is the fourth version of Regi?" May asks.

"Well, actually, there are a total of five, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regieleki and Regidraco. All five of them are the protectors of Regigigas."

"Did you say that there is a Dragon Type Regi?" Iris asks with stars in her eyes."

"Yeah. I am sure you would be able to see it in the future." Bolver says.

"And what is that move? I think I have never seen them before." Kiawe asks.

"That is the Thunder Cage." Boltera says, "It not only deals damage, it is also like a Fire Spin, you would be trapped for four to five turns."

"And what about the two Pokemon that Ash and Alice used, I feel somehow they are related to Dracovish and Arctovish."

Boltera says, "In the Galar Region, we have four kinds of fossils, Fossilized Fish for Water, Fossilized Drake for Dragon, Fossilized Dino for Ice and Fossilized Bird for Electric. Pick two of the fossils and combine them together, you will have a Pokemon. And there are 4 combinations, there are four fossil Pokemon. Dracozolt is Electric and Dragon while Arctozolt is Electric and Ice. Like the move Fishious Rend, their Bolt Beak also deals more damage when the user goes first."

"That sounds really weird. How did the fossils do that?" May asks.

"Who knows? But if you are going to chase Ash, then you have better get the ship and leave." Bolver says.

"If you say so." Misty says.

Once they are back at the port, Elline says, "Well, as much as we want to travel around with you guys, but we have some work to do here."

"It is fine, I am sure that you can all do well." Lillie says as the others start to board the ship, but for Clemont, she is stopped by Boltera and she says, "Wait, since you are also an Electric Type Gym Leader, I want you to have this."

Boltera gives him a Pokeball, much to his confusion. "What is this?" Clemont asks.

"It is a Pokemon known as Toxel. If you raise it well, you can evolve it into a Toxtricity." Boltera says.

"Thank you for this Pokemon. I will raise it well." Clemont says as he also comes up to the ship, Bolt strums the guitar and Boltera asks, "You are asking me why I will give him this Pokemon? Well, he is a Gym Leader, and I think it will be better if he is the one that takes care of it.

After a while, the group are now on the boat and they bid farewell to the 4 Electric Type specialists by waving at them.

Now at the sea, Lillie is standing at the dock while Brock and Gladion are the ones approaching her, Gladion asks, "Lillie? What's the matter?"

Lillie turns to a frown and says, "Well...I was just wondering how big is this region..."

"I see, maybe we will know once we are back at the FS Resort." Brock says as they look at the sea in front of them.

But Gladion doesn't buy at Lillie's response, he says, "You don't need to lie to me, it is because of Ash, right?"

Lillie frowns and says, "Yeah...now that she has Alice by her side, I don't know how I would be able to move on from claiming his love..."

Brock says, "This sure is a serious problem, as Ash has yet to forgive us for what we have done, but yet I somehow feel that he is helping us in the shadows."

"Indeed. I know how you like Ash, considering that how he affected out lives in the Alola Region. But have you talked to Serena? From what I heard, she is able to move on to the past."

Lillie shakes her head and says, "Maybe I really should do it." Then she continues to stare at the sea.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter and this concludes the Electric Type Chapter. The next chapter will be in the desert and I hope you like it.**


	15. Chapter 15 (Edited)

Chapter 15: Ash and Alice join the group

Once they are back at the mainland, they see that Mark is talking to Ash and Alice, and Alice is hugging Pikachu. Ash says, "Well, thanks for everything Mark."

"No problem, bro." Mark says. "Good luck on finding Terra and Trenor." Mark says as the two of them are going to walk away, but they hear Bonnie yells, "Ash, wait up."

Ash tenses up as Alice looks at him with worry. Ash says, "Let's go, Alice."

Before they can leave, Lillie says, "Please hear us out, Ash! If you are going to ignore us because the mistake that we did, then why bother asking us here and meet the other Gym Leaders or those you are friends with?"

Serena says, "She's right, Ash. Why have you been avoiding us? Did our words back then really hurt you this much?" Serena asks.

Ash frowns and turns around, he says, "It hurts a lot, I never gave up on you guys, but you gave up on me. 5 years can change a person, and I am not the old Ash you know."

"We know about that. But..." Sophocles says. "Can't we go back to the way we were?"

Ash says, "I really want to, but it is hard to forget what you said and what you did...But you know, I really can't ignore you because you chased me through 1/3 of the region."

Alice gives Ash a kiss and says, "Why don't we let them come along with us? Maybe it will be better if they know the real you."

Ash stares into her eyes and he smiles back, "I don't think I can win against you if it comes to this." Then he turns to the regrets and says, "But I am not going to treat you as my friends yet. After all, why should I trust you when all you did back then is to hurt me?"

The group frowns, but they know that it is a better choice that they can ever imagine. "Now if you want to know where we are headed, we are going to the Isolate Desert." Alice says as she and Ash leave with the group following them.

* * *

Once they are walking at the desert, the group have been driven by the heat and they are thirsty. Alice decides to lend a hand as she gives each a bottle of water. "These water are precious in this kind of area. You should thank Ash for giving these to you."

They nod as Alice chuckles, "Even though he puts a black face when it comes to this, deep down he still cares about you."

"So is it true that you are the strongest Elite 4 in this region?" Misty asks. "And the Ice Type Specialist?"

"Why yes." Alice says. "I think that Ice Type is a good type if you know how to use it."

As they continue forward, much to their horror, the ground is shaking and the group are falling into the big hole. Ash and Alice are the ones who are on land as they rush to the scene. "Are you guys alright?" Ash yells at them.

"We are fine. But why is there a big hole?" Dawn mutters.

"It must be the work of that Pokemon..." Cilan says as they notice a Stunfisk that looks very different. "Is that a Galarian Form of Stunfisk? I heard that it is Ground and Steel Type." Lillie says.

"But the problem is how do we even get out of this hole?" May asks.

"Kiawe, can you use your Charizard to help us?" Sophocles asks. "I can't. Charizard is tired and I couldn't let him out."

"Damn it...are we going to get stuck here forever?" Max asks.

Just then, they see a girl with an adventurer outfit along with the sword come from a hole with two snake like Pokemon, one of the Pokemon also has a Ketchum Gem on it. The girl has black hair and she looks like Insey and Shelia, she asks, "Are you guys alright?"

"Um...where did you come from?" Misty can only say this as the girl giggles, "With the help of my and brother's Sandaconda, it is easy to get out of here. Please follow me."

As they follow the girl and head back to the ground, the girl goes to Ash and Alice, along with another girl that has the same outfit as her.

"Nice work, Nora. You saved them." Ash says.

"It is easy for Sandaconda and I." Nora says. The other girl says, "True."

Ash says, "If you are wondering, this girl over here is my sister Nora, who serves as the Gym Leader in the Galar Region, Dustill Town. And this is her partner, Terra, she is also my best friend as she is taking care of half of my Ground Type Pokemon."

"Wait, you have another sister?" Max says as the group are surprised. Alice says, "Ash has three brothers and 7 sisters. Nora is adopted when Ash and I went to the Desert Resort in the Unova Region. We found the ruins and we found her, who just witnessed her parents being swallowed by a Cofagrigus into mummies."

"I am sorry to hear about that..." Cilan says.

"It is in the past, I have a new family and I am enjoying it." Nora says, "As for Terra, she is my childhood friend and I asked Brother to invite her to this island."

Terra says, "Yeah, and we have become best friends when we were exploring. We were dreaming to become the best archaeologists in the world."

Ash turns to them and asks, "So did you find the treasure hidden in this desert yet?"

Nora says, "Of course, Brother. And it is a great discovery after all. I'll show you."

As the group follow them in the desert, Nora stops them and she looks at Terra. "Donphan, come on out." As the Donphan appears, it hugs Ash and then he says, "Donphan, help Terra with the digging, okay?"

The Pokemon nods as he starts to do his work. "So Donphan is one of the Pokemon she takes care for you Ash?" Max asks.

"Why yes. Now that you mentioned it." Terra sends out a Sandslash, Hippowdon, Mudsdale, Flygon, Claydol, Rhyperior, Gliscor, Excadrill and both forms of Stunfisk. All of them have Ketchum Gem and then they give Ash a hug.

"It sure is good to see you again." Ash says, but then he is accidentally landed by Gliscor to the ground. "Not again..."

As the group sees the scene, Brock says, "I see that Gliscor is still the same, huh?"

Terra sighs, "Don't ask me, sometimes I wonder why I would help him taking care of the Pokemon who would land on over us."

"True..." Dawn says. "He really likes to do that."

"But how were you able to get all the Pokemon in the world?" Max asks Ash, who replies, "During the years, I have been continuing to travel around the world, and it is also the reason why I have all the Pokemon in my place."

After Donphan stops digging, the stairway is revealed, Nora says, "Follow us. Since there is going to be a dark maze and sometimes the Galarian Stunfisk and Yamask are likely to hide here."

"Yamask?" Cilan is confused as they walk underground, they are surprised to see some Yamask aren't holding the mask but a kind of broken stone tablet.

"What happened to those Yamask? Don't tell me they are actually Galarian Forms as well." Mallow says.

"You see, Galarian Yamask are possessed by the tablet. That is why they look different." Alice says.

"Wow...that is new." Clemont says. "So it is now a Ground and Ghost Type I assume?"

"Yes." Ash says. "It doesn't have the Mummy Ability, but an unique ability called Wandering Spirit, which changes the ability with the opponent after physical contact.

Once they pass the maze, they see a room with the treasure, the one stands out the most is the statue of a complete form Zygarde. The group are surprised to see so many gold, Nora says, "As you can see, these gold are hid by Brother. We often gave some to those who successfully find this place. But no one was able to complete the maze except us. You are lucky to witness how much gold we have accumulated."

"What about the statue of the golden Squishy?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, Squishy gave it to me when he returns Greninja back to me. Saying that it was found in the Terminus Cave and he trusted me to take care of this statue." Ash says as they are in awe.

"So that is what Zygarde looks like? It looks amazing." Iris says in awe.

"You said that just because it is a Dragon Type." Dawn says, and Iris is being held by Cilan so she won't try to attack her.

Once they all get some treasure, they decide to go back to the surface as they are going to the Isolate Town. During the road, Lillie asks Ash, "So how big is this desert? I really can't see any City around here..."

"This Isolate Dresert is one of the kind in this region, as it is north of both forests, which takes a lot of area. The town we are heading is in the middle of the desert, but don't worry, after we get there, we can take the train to the next city."

"So how far is the town from where we are?" Clemont says as he feels tired. "I don't think I can move anymore."

"Typical Clemont." Ash sighs as Terra says, "We have walked almost 80% from FS Resort, so it should be near here. How about we take some rest?"

"But how are we going to rest when the sun is so hot..." Misty says.

"You think we aren't prepared?" Alice says with a sigh as they take out some tents, "These special tents have air conditioning inside, I have them since I am an Ice Type Specialist and Ice is a part of my job."

"Your girlfriend sure is a life saver, Ash." Bonnie says as they quickly set up the tent and then they head inside for some rest. At the same time, Ash and Alice are having their own tent as they are leaning against each other.

"That wasn't so bad, right? Ash?" Alice asks.

"I know what you mean, Alice. To be honest, I am still nervous after finally being able to talk with them. Ever since the fact that they were tried to tell me to give up, I don't think I could forgive them..."

"But you let them have your gold, and the fact that you also booked their hotel rooms in the FS resort and on the S.S Rainbow. You just forgave them without words." Alice says, "I know that my future husband isn't a guy who likes to hold grudges, and that is why I love you."

Ash smiles and says, "I love you as well, my future wife. You know, I also like the way you always being able to cheer me up."

Nora says, "You know, if you keep flirting we are going to get sick..." The two are surprised as they see Terra and Nora entering the tent. Ash rolls his eyes and says, "Why are you interrupting our moment? Nora?"

"What? The other tent is full, so we think that we need to have some talk with you guys here." Terra says, "Sorry that we interrupt your imtimate moment."

"It is fine, we really need to discuss our plans before we move on." Alice says as they start to have their own discussion.

* * *

**And here is a new chapter, this time we start the Ground Type Arc. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be meeting Ash's other brother Trenor.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Horse Race

As the group arrive at the Isolate Town, Ash and Alice decide to leave the group for a while as the regrets are confused. "Where are they going?" Bonnie asks.

Terra says, "Ash and Alice are going to participate the annual horse race at the stadium, they have to be present if they want to win the race."

"I never knew they are great racers." Dawn says.

As they go to the stadium, they see a boy there who is waving hands at Nora and Terra. Nora says, "Thanks for preparing the seats for us, Earnest."

"No problem." Earnest says with a smile. "You guys must be friends of Ash and Alice, right? I am Earnest and it is nice to meet you."

Nora says, "Earnest is a train captain of the express that leads to Rotaeel City." This causes surprise to the group and Cilan asks, "So you must like trains, right?"

"Yeah." Earnest says, "The view and the scenery near here are great. And it is thanks to Ash that I have a great job."

"So what are we doing here? Are we really going to see Ash and Alice horse race?"

Nora says, "Brother and Alice are now in the finals due to the races before you came to this island. And their team is called the Rapidash Racers while the opponent is called the Dark Raiders."

"As you can see, a group consists of three people and they must have a relay in order to win the race." Nora says.

Just then, they see the two group shaking hands, but they can see that the other group is trying not to break the opponent's hands.

As the race starts, the first one seems to be a boy who looks like Ash, Nora says, "That is my brother Trenor if you don't know about it."

"So that is Ash's second brother..." Lillie mutters.

The opponent uses Arcanine while Trenor uses Mudsdale, they are going in the tie until his opponent suddenly tells Arcanine to use Flame Charge, much to the others shock.

"This is expected." Trenor smiles as he continues to charge while the opponent has switched.

Trenor then passes the flag to Alice, who is on her Galarian Rapidash and her opponent is riding the Starmie. But the opponent suddenly says, "Water Gun."

As Starmie shoots the attack on Rapidash, the said horse is frightened as it makes Alice falls down to the ground.

"Hey, they are cheating!" The crowd is booing at the Dark Raiders, and the regrets can see the three people are showing their anger.

"How dare she..." Alice says as she holds her arm and rides back on the Rapidash. Then they quickly chase the Starmie, but they are behind for some seconds as when Alice gives the flag to Ash, who is on his own Rapidash, the last person is already going with his Steelix.

"Alice, I will win this, don't worry." Ash says as he tells Rapidash to go. His opponent sees them getting closer, then he says, "Sandstorm."

Then the field is covered by sand as Rapidash can't see. Ash clicks his tongue and says, "Dirty tricks...Though attacking the Pokemon is against the rules, but the weather effects aren't...Rapidash, Flame Charge then Agility."

Then Rapidash goes fast as it creates the wind, then the wind blows the sand out of its eyes and catches up to Steelix.

"Damn it...Steelix! Iron Head!" As they are going to attack Rapidash again, Ash says, "Attack is against the rules, so Rapidash, Double Team! Distract them!"

Rapidash nods as he splits, then it causes Steelix to miss and Ash goes the finish line first.

"Alright!" Nora and Cheer cheer. "Rapidash Racers are the best."

Ash quickly rushes to Alice, who is still on the ground as Trenor is healing her with aura. Ash asks, "Alice, are you alright?"

Alice says, "I am fine, though at first I got a broken bone, but thanks to Trenor, he use Heal Pulse to heal me. I just need to rest for a day."

Ash nods, then he turns to the Dark Radiers, who is angry that they lost the race. The referee says, "Since you also break the rules, it is natural that Rapidash Racers are the winners of the horse race."

The Team is angry as they try to attack the group by having the three Pokemon attack at the same time, but Trenor yells, "Mudsdale, use Earthquake."

The ground shake causes the Pokemon to faint, and then Officer Jennys come into the scene and they arrest the team.

"I am sorry that everyone has to see that coming, but now that Rapidash Racers are the winners, please come to the stage for the trophy."

As the crowd cheer for them, Mallow says, "That sure is exciting."

"Yeah, although I feel sorry for Alice, it must be hurt to fall down from the Rapidash." Serena says.

"Don't worry about it, how about we all go find them once the ceremony is over?" Nora asks as they nod.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time it is the horse race, the next chapter will finally be introducing Trenor.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Trenor Ketchum

After the crowd disperse, Ash, Alice and Trenor are now at the middle of the stadium and Trenor says, "You must be Brother's friends, right? I am Trenor Ketchum and it is nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Brock says. "So how did you and Ash meet?"

"In fact, I was an orphan, so I didn't know about my parents. And it is when I saw the Pokemon race, I left the orphanage in order to meet Ash and Alice. But after the race, I was lost, not knowing how to get back to the orphanage, I panicked. Thanks to them, they find me and bring me back to the orphanage, they also adopt me from the orphanage and given me the test to become an Aura User." Trenor says.

"That is nice of you, Ash." Clemont says.

"It is nothing. I also sense some potential inside Trenor, it is why I adopted him as my second brother." Ash says.

Trenor then notices Lillie, who is talking to the others, he feels his heart pounding and Nora notices it. She says, "Trenor? Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Trenor says. "We are in a desert, so it is kinda hot somehow."

Ash knows that he is blushing, so he decides to look at the direction and notices that Trenor is eyeing at Lillie, another one that he loved but moved on. Ash says, "As you can see, you are at the Gym of this town."

"This is the gym? It sure is big enough to perform the Gigantamax." May says.

"It sure is big enough." Trenor says.

Ash turns to Trenor and asks, "So how is Krookodile doing, Trenor?"

"He is doing a fine job, thanks to Earnest, he finds a way to make him not using the Black Glasses." Trenor says.

Earnest says, "It is nothing. Krookodile likes to learn and it is a good thing."

As the group watches how Alice and Trenor having a battle, with the Abomasnow versus a Pokemon known as Runerigus, Serena asks, "Is that the evolution of Yamask? But I don't think it is a Galarian Cofagrigus?"

"It is called Runerigus, like Sirfetch'd, some Pokemon in Galar forms have new evolutions." Terra says as they nod.

After the battle ends with Alice winning, Trenor says, "I am sure that you have noticed the buildings near here, right? They are actually made of broken trains."

"We did notice that. But it is amazing to see how you make the trains into houses for people to stay." Lillie says.

"Yeah. I have booked each of you guys a stay at the hotel in this town, so that we can take the train tomorrow for the Rotaeel City." Alice says as the group are excited. They thank the group as Earnest shows them the rooms they are going to stay.

* * *

In the night time, Lillie can't fall asleep as she has been thinking a lot. Ash has been a lot of help in the school, he helped her get her first Pokemon, Snowy, and then he helps her and Brother to cure her phobia and also saved their mother from the Nihilego. And yet, just because Brother beat him and won the Champion in the Alola, she agreed with the others to betray Ash and tells him to give up.

Lillie gets out of the bed and opens the door, she looks at the stars in the sky and says, "Why did I do that...Now he loves Alice more than me or Serena...Even Serena found her true love, what about me...will I ever feel the same way ever again?"

As Lillie walks towards the desert, she somehow find a ladder and then she walks up, in the end, she finds herself in an oasis with flowers blooming all over the place. She rubs her eyes to check if it is a dream, but it turns out to be not.

"Where am I?" Lillie is confused and then she hears a sound, "What are you doing here?"

The one behind her is no other than Trenor Ketchum. "Trenor?" Lillie asks.

"This is the Secret Garden in the Isolate Town. People have been trying to find this place, but in vain." Trenor says. "Because it only appears at night when the moon is shining."

"I never know about it." Lillie says in awe at the place.

Trenor and she sits down at a flower patch and Trenor asks, "From the looks of it, you couldn't sleep, right?"

Lillie nods and says, "I have a lot of things in my mind and I can't forget about it."

Trenor sighs and asks, "Is it about my Brother?"

Lillie is shocked at first, but she nods and Trenor says, "Brother has been speaking highly of you, you have been the daughter of the president of the Aether Foundation. During the school in the Alola Region, you two have been the newest students and you manage to inspire a lot of students then. That is what Professor Konomi told me."

He turns around and says, "You had feelings for him, right"

Lillie frowns and says, "Yeah, I had feelings for him, but I didn't know why, but I threw that away after he lost to my Brother. I know that my Brother is strong, since he has Silvally, but I can't believe that I do that to Ash...and now I don't think I can compare to Alice when it comes to this."

She continues, "Even if it never happened, there is also Serena, who has been with Ash much longer than me...I don't think I can compare to either of them."

Trenor says, "I see...what are you going to do about it? Plotting a revenge on those two in order to get what you want?"

Lillie jumps and says, "Of course not. I am not that low...But what should I do? I don't think that I will feel that feeling again..."

Trenor frowns and he says, "Please don't say that too soon. I am sure that you can feel the same way again. And I will be likely to help you."

"What?" Lillie looks at him and he blushes, "No, I mean that...if you have any problem, I can help you with it."

Lillie blushes a little and she asks, "Why? Why are you doing this? Why will you help a person like me?"

Trenor says, "It doesn't matter, as you can tell, I lived in an orphanage before, so I know what it feels to help others. Besides, you are a cute girl and it will be a shame to hear you think like that."

Lillie starts to blush after hearing the words, she asks, "You mean it?"

Trenor knows what he said and he blushes, "Um...yeah...I have fallen for you..."

Lillie suddenly does the unthinkable, she kisses Trenor at the lips and Trenor didn't resist, the two of them did this together and Lillie smiles, "Thank you for cheering me up."

"No problem." Trenor says as he is blushing hard for the actions they did. Then they decide to go back to the hotel and rest, also thinking about what they have done back then.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and here is the person who Lillie is going to pair with. Trenor is Ash's brother in a lot of my stories and I hope you like this chapter. The next one is going to be the Steel Type and Chairman Rose is going to appear in the future Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: An encounter on the train

The next day approaches, Serena decides to wake Lillie up as they share the same room, but when she notices the lip mark on her skin that is above her lips, she is confused. Lillie also wakes up at the same time and she says, "Morning..."

"Lillie, where did you get the lip mark?" Serena asks as Lillie suddenly jumps from the bed and says, "I...um...Fine...I got it from Trenor..."

"As in Ash's Brother?" Serena asks, "What happened when I was sleeping?"

Lillie decides to tell her the truth and she signs in relief, then she says, "I am glad that you find your love."

"Yeah...how ironic, we loved the same person, but that happened, and we are now dating his brothers..." Lillie says.

"Yeah. I think we should keep it a secret." Serena says as she nods.

* * *

As the group are having breakfast, Nora asks, "By the way, have you seen the secret garden in the Isolate Town?"

"The Secret Garden? What is that?" Mallow asks.

"It is the garden that is hidden in the desert, it is said that those who found the garden will be blessed with happiness and joy." Terra says. "But the truth is, only a few of people are able to find the garden, and the only hint for the garden is that it appears when the moon is shining."

Alice says, "Ash and I have found the garden of course, I think that it is not important for now, right?"

Ash nods and Trenor says, "In fact, I found it yesterday."

"What?" This causes some people to say in shock. Earnest says, "Dude, you found it?"

"Yeah, how did you find it?" Nora asks.

"Well, I was just trying to find it until I see someone wandering in the desert with the pajamas. I followed her to make sure she is safe and then we found the garden, though she found me after we got inside."

"Eh...does that mean you finally got a girlfriend?" Nora asks as Trenor blush. "Don't you dare tease me."

Ash says, "So who is the girl that claimed your heart?" Ash asks.

"It's a secret. And don't you dare look into my mind. Brother." Trenor says.

"We will find out eventually." Alice says as she notices that someone in the regret group is blushing madly.

"Anyways," Earnest says, "Ash, you are heading towards the Rotaeel City, right? How about I take you guys for a ride?"

"That will be great, though shouldn't we pay the seats?" Ash asks.

"No problem. It's on me." Earnest says.

"How much is the train seat cost?" Max asks.

"I should say...maybe a thousand dollars, since it is quite luxurious."

"A Thousand Dollars? Are you for real?" Iris gasps in surprise.

"No joke here." Alice says.

* * *

Once the group are now on the train as they bid farewell to Trenor, Nora and Terra from the window, who are waving at them. Misty says, "It is not joking when the room looks this gorgeous."

"Yeah." Brock says as they look around the rooms, it is just like the hotel they stayed, but the difference is that it is moving.

"But where is Ash and the others?" May asks as they decide to find them. Just then, they hear some kids saying, "Really? Prince Ash is on the train?"

"Yeah, and he is having a contest battle against Irena Matsuba at the battlefield." "I can't wait to see them battling!"

As the kids are leaving, May asks, "Did we hear that? Irena Matsuba? The Princess of Johto Contests?"

"No way, let's go see it." Dawn says as the two of them rush towards the battlefield.

On Ash's field is Milotic and Mega Altaria while Irena has Mega Metagross and Aggron.

"It seems like I shouldn't hold back on you then." Irena says, "Aggron, use your Rock Tomb and Metagross, use your Psychic to create the art of stones!"

The Pokemon roars and then the rocks turn into the spinning sword, as it is hitting against Altaria and Milotic, Ash's points are going down.

"Not bad, after all, you and Reisa are the only two people that are able to reduce my points. But do you think I will let you win this easily? Altaria, Cotton Spore, and Milotic, Blizzard, let's create the snow for the challenge!"

As the Cotton Snow appears on the field, it deals some damage on the two Pokemon. "Not bad, but Ice Type moves aren't good for Steel Type Pokemon."

"This is just a bait. Here is the real deal. Milotic, Aqua Tail, Altaria, use Moonblast."

Just then, Altaria shoots out the pink ball at Milotic, and then it uses the Aqua Tail to send it back to the two Pokemon.

"And time's up! The winner is Ash! With 20 points higher than Irena." Alice states as the crowd is cheering wild.

"Man...And I thought that I would be able to get close to you..." Irena shakes Ash's hand.

"Don't give up and you will be great next time." Ash says.

Just then, Dawn and May want to have autographs from Irena, who sweatdrops and agrees. Ash says, "If you wonder, this is Irena, she is a friend of mine and also a good rival when it comes to contests."

Irena says, "It is nice to meet all of you."

May asks, "So how did you and Ash meet? It is not normal to meet such a talented girl like you."

"Well, we met in the Johto Region. As you can tell, my parents are Gym Leaders in the Johto Region, we met when Ash re-challenges the gyms."

Alice says, "Ash won against her father, which is the gym leader in Ecruteak, and then we decide to walk together as well as travel a little while to Olivine City to challenged her mother."

"So your father is Morty and your mother is Jasmine?" Misty asks as she says, "It seems like you know them as well. Anyways, I have also been close friends with Ash and Alice as they also asks me to take care of some of the Steel Type Pokemon, although they are some bug guns like Steelix, Metagross and Aggron..."

"Wow...they are known as hard and tough Pokemon, to be able to use them in contests is no such small feet." Dawn says.

"Why thank you, after all, you have a Mamoswine as well." Irena says as Dawn blushes a little.

"Anyways, the train is going moving for 3 days until it arrives at Rotaeel City." Earnest says, "I am glad you enjoy the ride so far."

"Thanks, Earnest. It is great." Bonnie says.

"So what are you going to do in Rotaeel City?" Clemont asks Ash.

"Even though Silkan is the capital of this region due to the fact that it is close to our castle, but Rotaeel is the center of our region and also the biggest City in this region. And not only that, I have a meeting with the Galar Region's Macro Cosmos Chairman Rose."

"Macro Cosmos? I have heard that it provides everything to make Galar Region a great place." Sophocles says. "They also have a lot of new technology and also some great services there as well."

"And the meeting is to make a deal with them. After all, we are good friends." Ash says.

Alice says, "Why don't you go prepare the documents for the meeting? I'll handle the rest here?"

"Sure." Ash says as he leaves. Cilan asks, "Alice, is Ash always this busy?"

"Yeah. Being a Champion of this region as well as the head of the famous company in this region, he has a lot of work to do." Alice says. "Some of us think that he will tire himself because of the hard work, but he always tells us that he is fine. That is what worries us..."

Irena says, "Yeah, but still, he knows how to cheer people up. That's an undeniable truth." And then the others laugh about that.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, this is the first of the Steel Type Chapter, and the next chapter is going to be in the Rotaeel City where Chairman Rose is going to appear in this fic.**


End file.
